Retrouvailles
by alicekate
Summary: 5 ans aprés avoir quitter Bella, les Cullen sont de retour.
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1

Depuis la fuite des Cullen loin d'elle il y a 5 ans, Bella Swan avait bien changé. Après sa dépression suite à leur départ, elle avait décidé de reprendre sa vie en main, de ne plus dépendre de quelqu'un comme elle l'avait fait avec les Cullen. Bella avait obtenu son diplôme de fin d'étude avec les félicitations des professeurs. Après ça elle s'est installée à Seattle pour suivre des cours à l'université afin de devenir professeur d'histoire. Elle avait toujours aimé apprendre donc elle voulait à son tour enseigner son savoir à d'autres.

Son père, Charlie avait été heureux de voir Bella reprendre sa vie en main. Son père avait vraiment eu de la peine en voyant sa fille dans un état de dépression à cause d'un crétin de garçon. Même s'il c'était habitué à avoir Bella chez lui, il avait accepté qu'elle parte faire sa vie loin de Forks.

Sa décision de quitter Forks n'avait pas plu du tout à Jacob, qui avait tout fait pour qu'elle renonce de partir. Il ne lui avait plus jamais donné de ses nouvelles, depuis son départ. Les seules nouvelles qu'elle avait de lui, c'était Charlie qu'il les lui donnait. Bella avait appris que Jacob c'était imprégné d'une fille française, qui était en vacances à Forks avec ses parents et qu'il avait décidé de s'installer en France avec qu'elle. Bella était soulagé qu'il ait enfin trouvé son âme sœur. Il avait étouffé Bella avec ses sentiments alors qu'elle ne les lui as jamais retourné. Comment le pourrait-elle alors qu'elle était encore amoureuse ?

Bella c'était rendu compte au départ d'Edward, qu'elle n'était pas amoureuse de lui. Son départ lui avait du mal, car il l'a abandonnée, mais c'est le départ d'Alice qu'elle l'avait fait le plus souffrir. Bella était amoureuse non pas d'Edward mais de sa sœur, Alice. Elle s'était toujours bien entendue avec le petit lutin, elle avait toujours eu plus que de l'amitié pour elle. Elle s'en était aperçue à son départ.

Mais même si elle sait au fond d'elle, elle savais qu'elle aimerait toujours le petit lutin vampire, Bella avait tournée la page et elle avait rencontré Alex. Alex et elle s'était rencontré à la fac, elles étaient devenues rapidement amies et puis elles sont devenues un couple. Quand elles ont commencé à sortir ensemble, Bella lui avait tout de suite dit qu'elle était toujours amoureuse d'une fille qu'elle avait connu au lycée, et que Alex ne devait pas s'en faire car elle ne l'a reverrait plus jamais. Alex avait eu du mal à accepté avec au début mais après tout elle n'avait rien à craindre car cette fille avait quitté Bella, et que Bella était avec elle et non avec cette fille.

Bella avait fini de se préparé ce matin la pour aller en cours quand quelqu'un tapa à sa porte.

«_ Bonjour mon cœur. »_

_« Bonjour Alex. »_

Comme tous les matins, quand Bella et Alex ne passait pas la nuit ensemble Alex apportait à Bella un café avant de prendre la route ensemble pour se rendre à la fac où elle enseigner toutes les deux. Elles s'embrassèrent toutes les deux passionnément comme si il y avait des mois qu'elles ne s'étaient pas vues, alors qu'elles se sont quitté hier après-midi après avoir passé tout leur weekend ensemble depuis vendredi soir.

_« Alors tu as passé une bonne nuit ? » demanda-t-elle a Bella_

_« Non, tu m'as manqué. Le lit était vide sans toi. »_

_« Oui, mais c'est toi qui a dit que je devais rentrer chez moi hier… »_

_« J'ai plein de correction en retard et je ne peux me concentrer correctement si tu es là. Mais tu m'as manqué quand même. »_

_« Moi aussi j'ai plein de retard dans mes copies et j'en ai encore à faire pour demain donc ce soir je reste chez moi. »_

Bella avait de plus en plus besoin de la présence d'Alex à ses côté, mais elle savait aussi qu'elle ne pouvait travailler sur les copies de ses étudiants avec Alex à proximité d'elle. Alors elles avaient convenu de rester chacune chez soi, quand elles avaient du travail à effectuer.

_« Alors t'es prête, mon cœur ? »_

_« Ouais, allons-y »_

Sur le chemin jusqu'à la fac, elles ont discuté des prochains partiels qui auront lieu dans un mois. Après un dernier langoureux baiser, elles se sont toutes les deux dirigé vers la salle des profs ou déjà tous leurs collègues étaient en train de raconter leurs week-end. Bella n'était pas prête à leur dire qu'elle était en couple avec Alex. Bella l'avait annoncé à son père, mais hormis lui personne n'était au courant, tout le monde savait qu'Alex était gay, tout le monde l'avait accepté mais Bella ne voulait pas encore le dire.

_« Bonjour les filles. Comment s'est passé votre week-end ? »_

_« Oh, tu sais, correction, préparation des partiels, un week-end banal... »_

_« Bella, tu devrais sortir un peu plus souvent pour t'amuser et laisser tomber les corrections au moins le week-end !»_

Oh, si tu savais que j'avais passé le week-end dans mon lit à m'amuser à différent jeux avec ma copine, pensa Bella dans sa tête. Elle regarda Alex qui lui souriait tendrement en repensant elle aussi, alors leur week-end.

_« Hé vous savez qu'il y a des nouveaux élèves aujourd'hui ? Ils se sont inscrit vendredi. Et si mes souvenirs sont bons, tu les as en premières heures Bella. »_

_« Génial ! J'espère qu'ils ont suivi le même programme en histoire parce-que aujourd'hui j'avais prévu de leur demander de me faire une rédaction sur un des textes que j'ai trouvé la semaine dernière. »_

Bella quittait la salle des profs pour se rendre à sa salle de classe, elle aimait arriver avant ses élèves. Et comme d'habitude Alex l'a rattrapait pour l'accompagnée jusqu'à sa salle.

_« Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu leur donne autant de devoir noté, t'es la seule prof qui en donne autant. »_

_« Certains de mes élèves ont des très bonne notes en cours, et quand ils arrivent au partiel, ils chutent. Je leur permets d'augmenté leur moyenne. »_

_« Ok, ce soir je termine à 18h, tu m'attends ? »_

_« Non, je vais rentrer en bus. On se voit demain soir ? »_

_« Bien sûr. Puis-je avoir un dernier baiser ? »_

Bella embrassa tendrement Alex avant de rentrer dans sa salle de cour. En attendant ses élèves Bella pensa qu'elle avait énormément de chance d'avoir Alex dans sa vie, qu'elle était une personne extrêment gentille et compréhensive, et qu'elle l'aimait vraiment. Les premiers élèves commencèrent à arrivait. Lorsque la sonnerie retentit les nouveaux élèves n'étaient toujours pas là, Bella avait donc décidé de commencer le cours sans eux et de leur expliquer travail à faire plus tard.

Cinq minutes après avoir expliqué les consignes a ses élèves, les nouveaux ont fait leur entrée dans la classe. Bella fut choquée de constaté que ses nouveaux élèves étaient les Cullen.

_« Excusez-nous d'être en retard, on s'est perdu. Je m'appelle Emmett Cullen, voici ma petite sœur Alice et Rosalie Hale. »_

_« Euh….. Bonjour….. Allez-vous assoir et commenté ce texte. Je ne sais pas où vous en étiez avant mais faîtes ce que vous pouvez. »_

_« Ok »_

Bella avait réussi à garder son calme et son ton professionnel. Les Cullen étaient revenu dans sa vie. Elle avait enfin tiré un trait sur eux et voilà qu'ils débarquaient maintenant. Bella pensait en soupirant que la vie était injuste.

_Dîtes-moi ce que vous en pensez_._ SVP_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

Bella avait passé tout son cours dans un état second. Heureusement qu'elle n'avait pas prévu de faire cour, car elle ne savait pas si elle aurait réussi à parler correctement. Pour une fois qu'elle était heureuse dans sa vie, qu'elle avait un boulot qu'elle aimait, des amies et une petite amie, voilà qu'ils reviennent sans prévenir. Bella n'en fut pas plus étonné.

La sonnerie retentit, les étudiants se levèrent tous pour partir à leur prochain cours, Bella ramassa toutes les copies que ses élèves lui donnés. Elle a vu Alice partir la première, sans même lui dire au revoir suivie de Rosalie qui lui avait adressé un petit sourire. Comme elle s'y attendait, Emmett a attendu que tout le monde soit partit avant de se levé.

_« Hé Bella. » lui dit-il en essayant de la prendre dans ses bras, mais Bella recula._

_« Non, ici je suis le professeur Swan. »_

_« Mais enfin Bella, tu n'es pas contente de nous revoir ? »_

_« Non… »_

_« Ok, je vois. A demain professeur Swan »_

Rejeter Emmett n'avais pas était facile pour Bella, elle l'avait toujours considéré comme son grand frère. Mais c'était la seule solution que Bella avait trouvé pour ne pas souffrir à nouveau. Malgré cela, Bella était heureuse de revoir les Cullen. Tout ce qu'elle espérais c'étais qu'Edward ne soit pas là.

A ce moment Bella ne voulait pas réfléchir sur la présence des Cullen, elle voulait simplement rentrer chez elle. Etre seule, elle en avait besoin. Après avoir prévenu le directeur qu'elle prenait sa journée. La jeune prof pris le bus pour se rendre à son domicile.

Bella était allongé dans son canapé, en train de regarder le plafond depuis plus de trois heures quand qu'elle tapa à sa porte.

_« Bonjour, Bella. »_

_« Que faîtes-vous ici ?»_

_« Je suis venue te dire bonjour. »_

_« Oh….. »_

_« Bella, je sais qu'on t-a fait souffrir en partant mais cela n'a pas était notre choix... »_

_« On a toujours le choix Esmé ! »_

_« On a tous regretter de t'avoir laissée, mais Edward nous a convaincu que c'était la meilleure solution, de te laisser vivre une vie normale. On a pensé que cela te ferais plaisir qu'on revienne..»_

_« Vous ne m'avez donné aucune nouvelle, personne n'a donnée de nouvelle. Pendant trois ans tous les jours je me suis demandé pourquoi vous étiez parti. 5 ans que vous avez disparu de ma vie et maintenant vous revenez comme ça, pourquoi ? »_

_« Il y a quelque semaines, Alice a eu une vision de toi. Elle en avait pas eu depuis cinq ans, elle t'a vu ici, alors on est revenu. »_

_« Tout le monde est revenu ? »_

_« Non, Jasper et Alice se sont quitter peu de temps à prêt notre départ de Forks, Jasper ne vit plus avec nous, mais nous avons de temps en temps de ses nouvelles. Et Edward… est ….. il s'est marié avec Tanya. Je suis désolée... »_

_« Oh, il ne faut pas l'être. J'ai tiré un trait sur Edward depuis cinq ans maintenant. Donc il ne faut pas être désolé. »_

_« Alors tu es professeur maintenant ? »_

_« Oui, »_

_« Bella, j'aimerais beaucoup que tu viennes dîner à la maison demain soir. »_

_« Je suis désolé mais je ne peux pas. J'ai déjà des plans pour demain soir. »_

_« Ca nous aurait fait plaisir de t'avoir à dîner »_

_« Je suis désolé, je ne peux le reculé. Je sors avec quelqu'un depuis deux ans maintenant et on avait prévu de passer la soirée ensemble demain soir. »_

_« Oh…. Eh bien ton petit ami est le bienvenu également. »_

Esmé croyait que Bella avait un petit ami. Bella ne savait pas comment lui annoncer que ce n'était pas un petit ami mais une petite amie. Elle allait lui dire mais elle fut coupée par un coup frappé à sa porte.

« Je reviens »

Bella ouvrit sa porte d'entrée et fut étonné d'y découvrir sa copine. Alex ne pris pas le temps d'attendre que Bella ouvre complètement sa porte, elle rentra immédiatement à l'intérieur

_« Alex. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? »_

_« Je suis venue des que j'ai su que tu étais malade. Est-ce que ça va mieux ? »_

_« Oui, mais je….._ »

Bella fut coupé par les lèvres de sa copine sur les siennes. Le baiser dura quelques secondes, avant qu'Alex sépare leurs lèvres.

_« J'étais tellement inquiète! »_

Alex embrassa de nouveau Bella, mais longuement cette fois ci. La brune avait complètement oublié la présence d'Esmé quand la langue d'Alex passa le barrage de ses lèvres. Mais un léger bruit fit ramené Bella à la réalité, elle repoussa Alex doucement.

_« Alex, je te présente Esmé Cullen, Esmé voici ma petite amie Alex. »_

_« Enchantée »_ dirent les deux femmes en même temps en se serrant la main.

Il y a eu un silence pendant quelques minutes. Un silence extrêmement gênant pour les trois femmes. Bella était mal à l'aise qu'elle se soit laisser aller devant Esmé. Alex, elle, était embêté d'avoir mis Bella dans l'embarras en l'embrassant devant son amie. Et Esmé, elle réfléchissait à comment réagirait Alice en apprenant que Bella était avec une femme. ça, elle ne l'avait pas vu dans une vision, ou alors elle n'avait prévenue personne.

_« Je suis venue inviter Bella à dîner demain soir et vous êtes également la bienvenue Alex. Toute la famille sera heureuse que vous acceptiez. »_

_« Euh…. Bien sûr… pourquoi pas. »_

_« Très bien c'est réglé, Emmett viendra vous chercher toute les deux demain soir à 19h. Je vais vous laisser. A demain »_

Une fois qu'Esmé fut partie Alex questionna sa copine.

_« Cullen comme les nouveaux élèves Cullen ?»_

_« Oui, c'est leur mère. J'ai rencontré leur famille quand je vivais à Forks. Leur père était l'ami de Charlie. »_

_« Oh….Ok »_

Tout ce que Bella espérai c'est qu'Alex ne fasse pas le rapprochement avec ce qu'elle avait racontée sur la fille qu'elle avait aimée et les Cullen. Et elle voulait leur montrer, qu'elle avait une nouvelle vie et qu'elle n'avait plus besoin d'eux comme avant.

_« Alex…. Je t'aime et je voudrais que tu emménage chez moi. »_

_Voilà le deuxième chapitre. Laissez-vos reviews._

_Meliann : J'ai bien pris en compte ta review, ce chapitre était déjà écrit et corrigé par ma béta, donc je n'ai rien changé. Mais je vais être plus précise dans les chapitres suivants._


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3

Alice avait passé les cinq dernières années de sa vie à s'en vouloir d'être partie de Forks. La vampire avait laissé sa meilleure amie derrière elle. Sa meilleure amie ? Non Alice ressentais beaucoup plus que de la simple amitié à l'égard de l'humaine. Mais n'en avait rien dit puisque Bella sortait avec son frère. Alors elle a fait taire ses sentiments, et s'était contenter du rôle de meilleure amie, de grande sœur.

Peu de temps après leurs départ elle et Jasper avait divorcés. Jasper avait compris ce qu'elle ressentait pour Bella. Il n'avait pas fait d'histoire, il a juste admis que les sentiments qu'Alice lui portait avaient changé. D'un commun accord, Alice et Jasper sont restés amis, malgré ce qu'ils avaient partagés pendant des années. Alice avait annoncé à sa famille, les raisons de son divorce et tout le monde avait acceptés. Sauf Edward qui n'était pas au courant.

Elle n'avait jamais eu de vision de Bella depuis leur départ, elle avait essayée de voir comment aller la jeune femme, mais rien, le noir complet…Et puis il y a quelques jours en se promenant dans un centre commercial, Alice avait eu une vison de Bella dans la salle des professeurs, discutant avec ses collègues, après cela elle a effectuée des recherches pour savoir où l'humaine travailler.

A la suite de sa vision et de ses recherches, Alice avait convaincu Esmée, Carlisle, Emmett et Rosalie, de changer de ville et de reprendre les cours dans l'université. Ils ont tous étaient retissant à revenir dans la vie Bella, mais avaient finalement accepté la proposition d'Alice. Ils étaient tous content de retrouver la jeune fille qui avait fait partie de leur famille dans le passée.

…

Alice était revenue de sa matinée de cour anéantie, elle avait pensé que Bella serait heureuse de les revoir, mais elle s'était trompée. Après tout ils l'avaient abandonnée sans un mot. Donc Alice n'en voulait pas vraiment à la jeune brune, mais plutôt s'en voulait à elle et à son crétin de frère. Pourquoi l'avait-elle écouter ? Elle n'en avait aucune idée. Mais elle avait fait souffrir la femme qu'elle aimait pour ça elle s'en voudrait toute sa vie…

_« Alice descends une minute, s'il te plaît. »_

_« J'arrive »_

Esmée attendait sa fille dans le salon, à l'arrivée d'Alice, elle lui fit un signe de la main pour lui dire de prendre place à côté d'elle.

_« J'ai était voir Bella à son appartement tout à l'heure. »_

_« Elle a accepté de te parler ? »_

_« Oui, elle est très en colère contre nous pour l'avoir quitté »_

_« Je sais… »_

_« Je l'ai invité à diner demain soir »_

_« Demain ? Oh mon dieu, il faut que je me prépare, et qu'on fasse des courses, je vais lui préparer son plat préférer… »_

_« Alice calme toi, ce n'est pas tout. »_

_« Je t'écoute Esmé »_

_« Bella est avec quelqu'un depuis deux ans maintenant.. »_

Alice sentit toute son excitation retomber à cette annonce, Bella avait rencontrée quelqu'un. Après tout à quoi s'attendait d'elle ? A ce que la jeune brune lui sauta au cou en lui disant qu'elle l'aimait depuis leur rencontre ? Qu'elle n'ait eu personne depuis 5 ans…

_« Elle est heureuse ? »_

_« Oui d'après ce que j'ai vu elle a l'air heureuse, et amoureuse aussi, Alice je suis désolée, mais je voulais de le dire avant demain soir.. »_

_« Pourquoi tu l'a invité aussi ? »_

_« Oui, je ne pouvais pas être impolie et n'inviter que Bella. »_

_« Très bien Esmé merci de m'avoir prévenue, je vais aller chasser un peu, j'ai besoin d'air et de temps pour réfléchir. »_

_« Sois prudente s'il te plait »_

Alice ne répondit pas mais fit un signe de tête pour montrer à sa mère qu'elle avait entendue, avant de sortir par la porte à toute vitesse.

Apres avoir couru pendant de longues heures, la vampire s'arrêta contre un arbre, elle regretter sa condition de vampire à cet instant, elle aurait voulu pleurer, elle en avait besoin, mais elle ne le pouvait pas. Alice se mit à taper dans le tronc d'arbre derrière elle jusqu'à temps qu'elle finisse par le briser en deux. Une fois finit de se défouler, elle se concentra pour savoir qui était cette personne avec qui Bella sortait mais rien, pas une seule vision de cette personne, mais une d'elle et de Bella lui vient….

…..

_Alice se trouver dans la cuisine, appuyer sur le comptoir, elle était en train d'essayer de se calmer…_

_« Tu t'attendais à quoi Alice ? »_

_Bella était rentrée dans la cuisine, mais Alice ne dédaigna pas ce retourner, ni de lui répondre..._

_« Réponds-moi Alice. Tu t'attendais à quoi ? Que je sois toujours à Forks en train de vous attendre sagement ? Attendre que vouliez bien me donner de vos nouvelles, que vous m'expliquiez pourquoi vous avait filé ? Que je reste seule avec Charlie ? Que je ne rencontre personne, parce que je suis sortie avec Edward ? Réponds-moi bon sang ! »_

_« Es-tu heureuse ? Avec Alex ? »_

_« Oui je le suis, Alex m'as aidé à vous oublier, a guérir le trou que vous avez fait il y a 5 ans, alors tu devrais remercier Alex d'avoir pris soin de moi pendant que tu étais partie au lieu de vouloir lui sauter dessus pour planter tes crocs dans son cou»_

_Alice se retourna pour la première fois vers Bella depuis le début de la conversation_

_« Bella… Tu ne comprends vraiment rien... »_

_« Alors explique-moi.»_

_Alice ne voulait pas donner d'explication à son comportement_

_« Bon sang Alice Cullen explique-moi ton comportement agressive envers Alex »_

_« Je t'aime Bella ! J'ai envie de mordre Alex pour t'avoir piqué à moi, tu es heureuse et je ne le supporte pas, je t'aime comment veux que je me comporte agréablement avec la personne qui a piquer la femme de ma vie dis-moi… »_

_« Alice… »_

_« Ne dis rien Bella, s'il te plait….. »_

_La vampire sortie de la cuisine comme un coup de vent._

_ …._

Alice ne savait plus quoi penser à la fin de sa vision, elle allait se disputer avec Bella, elle allait se montrer agressive envers le compagnon de Bella qui s'appelait « Alex ». Mais surtout elle aller avouer ses sentiments envers Bella demain soir au diner. Non elle ne pouvait pas faire cella si Bella était heureuse avec Alex, alors elle n'avait pas le droit de détruire ça…non. Alice pris la décision de faire tout son possible pour changer cette vison. Elle aller faire son possible….

_Je suis désolée d'avoir mis autant de temps avant de poster la suite, je ferais mon maximum pour poster régulièrement de nouveaux chapitres_


	4. Chapter 4

_« Je suis venue inviter Bella à dîner demain soir et vous êtes également la bienvenue Alex. Toute la famille sera heureuse que vous acceptiez. »_

_« Euh…. Bien sûr… pourquoi pas. »_

_« Très bien c'est réglé, Emmett viendra vous chercher toute les deux demain soir à 19h. Je vais vous laisser. A demain »_

Une fois qu'Esmé fut partie Alex questionna sa copine.

_« Cullen comme les nouveaux élèves Cullen ?»_

_« Oui, c'est leur mère. J'ai rencontré leur famille quand je vivais à Forks. Leur père était l'ami de Charlie. »_

_« Oh….Ok »_

Tout ce que Bella espérai c'est qu'Alex ne fasse pas le rapprochement avec ce qu'elle avait racontée sur la fille qu'elle avait aimée et les Cullen. Et elle voulait leurs montrer, qu'elle avait une nouvelle vie et qu'elle n'avait plus besoin d'eux comme avant.

_« Alex…. Je t'aime et je voudrais que tu emménages chez moi. »_

_« Tu es sérieuse mon cœur ? »_

_« Oui, très sérieuse, ça fait deux qu'on est ensemble, c'est la suite logique de notre histoire non ? »_

_« Si... »_

Alex prit Bella dans ses bras, pour lui montrer à quel point elle était heureuse de sa proposition. Mais pour c'est juste un moyen de prouver aux Cullen qu'elle était heureuse même loin d'eux.

_« Parle-moi de ces Cullen. » _

_« Euh tu veux savoir quoi ? »_

_« Tout, tout ce que tu voudras me dire sur eux »_

_« D'accord »_

La conversation durant plus de deux heures, elle lui expliqua comment ils s'étaient rencontrés, qu'ils étaient devenus amis, presque une famille, les anecdotes et comment ils ont fuis du jour au lendemain sans explication…mais bien sûr sans lui dire qu'elle était sortie avec Edward et qu'elle était follement amoureuse d'Alice et le principale qu'ils sont Vampire. Alex annonça qu'il était plus que l'heure pour la brune d'aller au lit.

Le lendemain la journée passa très rapidement au grand dam de Bella, elle ne voulait pas aller diner chez les Cullen, elle avait peur de la réaction d'Alice, peur de ses propres réactions également. Alex tout le contraire de Bella, était heureuse de rencontrés d'ancien amis de sa petite amie…

19h sonna et Emmett aussi…..

_« Emmett pile à l'heure ». _Dit Bella en ouvrant la porte

_« Professeur » _salua poliment

_« Emmett tu peux m'appeler Bella, je suis désolée pour hier mais j'ai était surprise de vous revoir revenir »_

_« D'accord, alors je peux avoir mon câlin alors ? »_

_« Bien sûr »_

Emmett pris Bella dans ses bras en la faisant tournoyer dans les airs ce qui fit rire Bella, le moment fut brisé par l'arrivée d'Alex_…_

_« Oh Alex…Je te présente Emmett, Emmett c'est Alex »_

_« Alex ? »_

_« Oui ma petite amie, Esmé ne t'as pas prévenu ? »_

_« Non, enfin si elle a dit que tu venais avec la personne avec qui tu sortais…Enfin, les filles allons y un diner nous attends »_

_« Oui allons y » _dit Alex en prenant Bella par la main pour suivre Emmett

Pendant tous le trajet, Emmett expliqua avec amusement à Alex la façon que Bella a de se retrouver dans des situations embarrassantes, sa maladresse légendaire. Bella n'écouta que d'une seule oreille, elle revoyait la tête qu'Emmett a fait quand il a rencontré Alex, Esmé ne leur avait rien dit, donc Alice n'était pas au courant non plus, elle se demandait comment elle pouvait se sortir de cette galère, mais aucune solution lui vient en tête, elle devra de toute façon affronter Alice Cullen un jour ou l'autre.

_« Mesdames nous voilà arriver... »_

_« Nom de dieu, votre maison est magnifique »_

_« Attends de voir l'intérieur »_

_« C'est splendide »_

Tout le monde était sur le perron pour les accueillir...

_« Bella, ravie de te revoir »_

_« Bonsoir Esmé » _

_« Alex, bienvenu chez nous »_

_« Bonsoir Madame »_

_« Bella… »_

_« Carlisle, comment allez-vous ? »_

_« Je vais bien et toi depuis le temps »_

_« Je vais bien »_

_« Rosalie »_

_« Bella, tu m'as manquée »_

Et la contre toute attente Rosalie pris Bella dans ses bras pour lui souhaiter la bienvenu chez eux.

_« Et Alice n'est pas là ? »_

_« Si, elle arrive, tu l'a connait elle veut que tout soit parfait »_

_« Oui »_

Esmé les fit entrée dans la maison, une fois la porte fermée, Alice arriva et pris tout de suite l'humaine dans ses bras. Et dis dans le creux de l'oreille_._

_« Tu sens toujours si bon, ma Bella.. »_.

_« Merci » _répondit Bella non sans rougir à ce commentaire

_« Alice je te présente Alex ma petite amie »_

_« Ta petite amie ? »_

_« Oui, ma petite amie »_

« _Oh je vois vous vous êtes rencontrée il y a combien de temps ? »_

_« Quand nous étions à la fac » _

_« Alice pourrait tu attendre que nos invitées soit installé avant de commencer ton interrogatoire. »_

_« Bien sûr Esmée »_

Esmé les invita à s'installer au salon, Bella avait vu la couleur des yeux du petit lutin changé quand elle a su que elle et Alex était un couple, ses yeux ont viré de l'ocre au noir en un quart de seconde, elle n'avait changé vu les yeux d'un vampire sans changer aussi rapidement, même lorsqu'elle parlait de Jacob a Edward.

Une fois tout le monde assis, le vampire repris son interrogatoire

_« Alors depuis combien de temps êtes-vous ensemble, exactement? »_

_« 2 ans»_

_« Est-ce que c'était un coup de foudre ? »_

_« Non, on est devenue amie puis nos sentiment ont évolués»_

_« Qui a fait le premier pas ? »_

_« C'est moi. »_

_« D'accord. Bella t'as parlé de nous ? »_

_« Euh…oui hier soir »_

_« Ah alors tu sais que Bella est sortie avec notre frère Edward ? »_

_« Non, elle a oublié de mentionner cette partie »_

Alex était de plus en plus mal à l'aise par toutes les questions d'Alice, Bella regarda les autre membres de la famille Cullen, pour voir si quelqu'un allais l'arrêter de poser toutes ses questions, mais non tout le monde sembler d'accord avec ça. Personne n'allait interrompre Alice. Bella essayer de capter le regard d'Esmé, une fois fait elle l'a supplia du regard, Esmé comprit le message et interrompit la discussion.

_« Et si nous passions a table le diner est prêt, Alice pourrait tu aller jeter un coup d'œil à la cuisson »_

Alice fit un signe de tête à sa mère avant de se diriger vers la cuisine.

_« Un vrai flic cette Alice »_

Dit Alex dans l'oreille de Bella, Bella se retourna vers son amie et lui dit :

_« Tu n'as pas idée, je reviens »_

Bella se dirigea dans la cuisine dans le but d'avoir une discussion avec la vampire, elle retrouva Alice appuyé sur le comptoir…

_« Tu t'attendais à quoi Alice ? »_

Mais Alice ne dédaigna pas ce retourner, ni de lui répondre,...

_« Réponds-moi Alice. Tu t'attendais à quoi ? Que je sois toujours à Forks en train de vous attendre sagement ? Attendre que vouliez bien me donner de vos nouvelles, que vous m'expliquiez pourquoi vous avait filé ? Que je reste seule avec Charlie ? Que je ne rencontre personne, parce que je suis sortie avec Edward ? Réponds-moi bon sang ! »_

Alice se rappela soudain de sa vision,

_« Es-tu heureuse ? Avec Alex ? »_

_« Oui je le suis, Alex m'as aidé à vous oublier, à guérir le trou que vous avez fait il y a 5 ans, alors tu devrais remercier Alex d'avoir pris soin de moi pendant que tu étais partie au lieu de vouloir lui sauter dessus pour planter tes crocs dans son cou»_

Alice se retourna pour la première fois vers Bella depuis le début de la conversation

_« Bella… Tu ne comprends vraiment rien... »_

_« Alors explique-moi.»_

Alice ne voulait pas donner d'explication à son comportement

_« Bon sang Alice Cullen explique-moi ton comportement agressive envers Alex »_

Alice prit une seconde de réflexion pour savoir si elle voulait changer la suite de sa vision ou pas…


	5. Chapter 5

_« Alice, j'attends… »_

_« Bella…. Tu es ma meilleure amie, tu es comme une sœur, et maintenant que tu as une petite amie, tu n'auras pas de temps à me consacrer »_

_« Je ne vois toujours pas pourquoi tu es agressive envers elle »_

_« Je suis jalouse, Bella, je suis revenue, et j'avais l'idée que ça pourrais redevenir comme avant nous deux, faire des sortie shopping, des soirées entre filles, mais tu dois avoir tout ça avec elle maintenant donc tu n'as plus de place pour moi…. »_

_« Oh Alice, il y aura toujours de la place toi, j'aurais toujours du temps pour toi, on fera nos sorties entre copines, juste à deux, si tu veux »_

_« C'est vrai ? »_

_« Bien sûr que oui »_

_« Je suis contente ma Bella »_

Alice prit Bella dans ses bras pour lui faire un câlin, ce n'était pas exactement ce qu'elle avait vu dans sa vision mais Alice voulait conquérir Bella et l'humaine avait déjà accepté de redevenir aussi proche qu'avant avec elle, c'était déjà une grande victoire pour Alice, mais elle sera totalement heureuse quand elle sera débarrasser de sa concurrente.

_« Allons rejoindre les autres, sinon ils vont se demander ce que qu'on fait »_

_« Oui tu as raison, part devant je te rejoins avec le diner »_

Tout le reste du repas ce passa dans la bonne humeur, Alice se fit moins agressif envers Alex, mais posa quand même c'est question pour en apprendre plus sur la concurrence, personne ne se douta de quoi que ce ça, à part une personne… une seule avait compris le manège du vampire, mais elle avait décidé de ne rien dire, cette personne attendrais qu'elle puisse se retrouver seule avec Alice pour lui demander ce qu'elle a en tête….

A la fin du repas, Emmett raccompagna les deux humaine chez elle, et Rosalie proposa à Alice d'aller chasser dans la forêt…

Après avoir tué quelques biche, Rosalie posa la question qui lui avait brûlé les lèvres pendant tout le repas

_« Qu'as-tu en tête, petit lutin ? »_

_« Pardon »_

_« Ma question est simple non ? »_

_« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler »_

_« Ne fais pas l'innocente, tout le monde sais que tu as envie d'arracher la tête d'Alex, alors pourquoi t'es tu montrer si agréable après avoir discuté avec Bella. Dis-moi ce que tu as en tête et je pourrais peut être d'aider. »_

_« Tu m'aiderais ? Sérieusement ? »_

_« Ben oui »_

_« Tu sais que je vais tout faire pour que Bella sois avec moi ? Donc elle fera partie de la famille. »_

_« Oui je sais, ça ne me gêne pas, j'aime bien Bella finalement. »_

_« Okay… Ce que j'ai en tête c'est que je vais faire sortir Alex de la vie de ma Bella »_

_« Comment vas-tu t'y prendre ? »_

Alice eu un sourire sournois, et expliqua son plan pendant plus d'une heure a Rosalie qui l'écouta attentivement sans l'interrompre.

_« Alors qu'en penses-tu ? »_

_« C'est un plan géniale, mais est-ce que tu es sûr que ça va marcher, ça ne se commande pas ce truc la, et comment vas-tu faire pour qu'elle accepte, elles nous aiment pas beaucoup »_

_« Je vais demander à Carlisle un coup de main pour qu'elle accepte et je sais que ça ne risque de ne pas marcher, mais je veux essayer au cas où, on sait jamais, ça pourrais fonctionner à merveille.. »_

_« Oui, mais si ça marche et que Bella s'en rende compte, et qu'elle t'en veuille ? »_

_« J'y ai pensé, j'espère ne pas me faire prendre ou bien si elle l'a prend je me ferais pardonner et je lui dirais que j'ai fait ça pour nous »_

_« D'accord, si ça marche Alice tu seras la reine des plans machiavéliques »_

Bella et Alex venaient de rentrer chez la brune

«_ As-tu passé une bonne soirée, mon cœur ? »_

_« Oui, ça m'as fait du bien de les revoir, ils m'avaient manqués »_

_« Je m'en doute et surtout Alice non ? »_

_« Oui, mais comme tout le reste de la famille »_

_« Tu étais proche d'elle ? »_

_« Oui, pourquoi toutes ces questions »_

_« Parce que j'ai posé des questions a Rosalie sur la fille donc tu es amoureuse bien sûr elle n'était pas au courant, mais elle m'a dit que tu n'avais pas beaucoup d'amie, donc je me suis poser des questions, ça ne peut pas être Rosalie puisque vous vous êtes jamais apprécier et qu'elle et Emmett sont ensemble, Angéla je l'a connait et tu l'as voit toujours, donc il ne reste plus qu'Alice … »_

_« Tu dis n'importe quoi » _dit Bella en partant vers la salle de bain pour ne pas à avoir à répondre

_« Oh non tu vas m'expliquer, je veux savoir si c'est Alice ou pas ? Mais dis-moi il y a 5 ans Alice avait en avez que 14 ans puisqu'elle en a 19ans maintenant »Bella s'arrêta et fit demi- tour_

_« Non, elle a le même âge que moi, c'est juste qu'il ont menti sur leur âge surement car on a exactement le même âge »_

_« Donc c'est elle, la fille don tu es amoureuse et que tu ne pourras jamais oublier, c'est Alice c'est ça ? « _

_« Arrête, Alex, s'il te plaît ,arrête »_

_« Non je veux que tu me dises ce que je suis censé faire maintenant qu'elle est revenue dans ta vie ? Tu vas me quitter pour aller avec elle ? ou alors tes sentiments pour elle ont changé ?_

_« Je suis avec toi bon sang, et le retour d'Alice ne va rien changer, d'accord ? »_

Bella partit en courant dans la salle de bain. Elle avait mentit a sa petite amie, bien sûr que le retour d'Alice va tout changer, ses sentiments sont tout bien présent, et même plus maintenant qu'elle l'avait revue. Mais elle ne pouvait pas faire ça à Alex puisqu'elle l'avait aidé à aller mieux. Mais la Bella ne pouvait plus penser correctement tout s'en brouiller encore une fois ce qui n'était pas nouveaux ces temps-ci.


	6. Chapter 6

Après avoir passé une nuit au calme et à réfléchir, Bella était prête à parler d'Alice avec Alex. La brune avait appelé sa copine pour qu'elles se rejoignent à chez elle dans l'après-midi pour discuter. Elle ne savait pas par où commencer mais elle voulait faire comprendre à Alex que c'est avec elle qu'elle est maintenant et le retour d'Alice ne changera rien.

Alex était enfin arriver, Bella fut déçu de ne recevoir de la part de sa copine juste un bisou sur le front. Mais décida de ne pas le faire remarquer.

_« Alors qu'as-tu à me dire ? »_

_« Je voudrais te parler d'Alice »_

_« Je t'écoute»_

_« Tu as raison, la fille qui m'as fait tant souffrir c'est elle, je ne lui ai jamais parlé de mes sentiments, et je veux que tu sache que son retour ne va rien changer, je t'aime Alex, et je veux être avec toi. Je suis tombée amoureuse d'elle quand j'étais au lycée, on est devenues très proche comme des sœurs, mais elle avait un copain donc je ne lui ai jamais rien dit, je suis restée sa meilleure amie, quand elle est partie, ça m'a fait un grand vide c'est vrai, une partie de moi s'en est allée avec elle, maintenant je t'ai trouvée tu m'as aidée aller mieux, je tiens à toi Alex, même si une part de moi ne peux pas oublier les sentiments que j'ai envers Alice, je veux être avec toi et non avec elle, on sera de simple amies. Tu veux bien ? »_

Alex pris quelques minutes pour réfléchir. Ces quelques minutes parurent interminables pour Bella.

_« Je veux bien que vous restiez amie, mais si votre relation doit évoluer, je veux que tu me le dises, je ne veux pas que tu me trompe d'accord. »_

_« D'accord. Je t'aime »_

_« Je t'aime aussi »_

Bella embrassa Alex tendrement, mais le baiser devient vite fougueux. Bella poussa Alex pour qu'elle s'allonge sur le canapé, puis se mit au-dessus d'elle. Elle commença à l'embrassait dans le cou, et doucement elle descendit jusqu'au premier bouton du chemisier de sa copine, tout en continuant ses baisers, elle commença à déboutonner le chemiser pour avoir libre accès à la poitrine d'Alex. Une fois fait, elle prit un sein dans sa main qu'elle massa doucement et l'autre les le pris dans sa bouche. Alex gémissait de plus en plus, elle fit glisser ses doigt dans les cheveux de Bella pour ne pas qu'elle cesse cette douce torture. Bella quitta la poitrine de sa copine pour descendre plus bas, elle fit glisser sa langue le long de son ventre jusqu'au bouton du jean, qu'elle s'empressa d'ouvrir juste assez pour y faire passer sa mains.

« Oh Bella…, c'est si bon, j'aime quand tu me fais l'amour…. »

« J'aime te faire l'amour aussi. »

Bella remonta son visage pour embrasser Alex sur la bouche, elle accéléra le mouvement de vas et vient, pour permettre de faire jouir sa compagne. Ce qui ne tarda pas arrivé…

« Oh Bella….Oh mon dieu… C'est tellement bon….oui…je viens….oh mon cœur je t'aime tellement »

« Moi aussi je t'aime »

Bella donna un dernier baiser sur la bouche de sa copine avant de poser sa tête sur son ventre, elle aimait tellement être dans cette position, et surtout quand Alex se mettais a lui caressait les cheveux comme elle le faisait à ce moment.

« Tu sais Bella, je voulais d'emmener au cinéma et au restaurant avant qu'on fasse l'amour »

« C'est vrai ? »

« Oui »

« Très bien allons-y alors »

Bella se leva du canapé, mais Alex lui retiens le bras…

« Attends on peut aller plus tard, je vais m'occuper de toi avant »

« Tu t'occupera de moi ce soir après notre sortie, tu auras toute la nuit pour abuser de moi »

« Très bien »

« Je vais prendre une douche, une douche très froide, je reviens »

« D'accord »

Bella se dirigeait vers la salle de bain, quand le téléphone se mit à sonner…

_« Tu peux décrocher, s'il te plaît »_

_« oui »_

Alex pris le téléphone_._

_« Allo »_

_« Bonjour, Alex c'est Alice, est ce que je peux parler à Bella ? »_

_« Elle est partie sous la douche. »_

_« Sous la douche…Mmh… euh…J'appelais pour lui demander si vous étiez disponible ce soir, j'ai une amie qui vient en ville et j'ai pensé que ça serait une bonne idée si vous veniez vous joindre à nous ? »_

_« Ben ce soir, on va prévu d'aller au cinéma, et d'aller manger un morceau. »_

_« Parfait, on vous rejoint alors. A ce soir. »_

Alex n'a même pas eu le temps de lui dire non, que Alice c'était inviter.

_« C'était qui ? » demanda Bella alors qu'elle sortait de la salle bain avec juste une serviette nouée autour de sa poitrine._

_« Alice »_

_« Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait ? »_

_« Elle vient nous rejoindre au cinéma ce soir avec une amie qui vient d'arriver en ville apparemment »_

_« Tu lui a pas dit qu'on avait des projet, je voulais passer une soirée avec toi »_

Bella partit dans sa chambre pour se changer.

_« Je lui ai dit qu'on aller au cinéma, elle s'est inviter, j'ai pas eu le temps de lui dire non, qu'elle a dit A ce soir et elle a raccrochée »_

_« C'est du Alice tout cracher, elle n'a pas changé en 5 ans, elle ne prend non pour réponse, et obtiens toujours ce qu'elle veut. »_

Alex blanchit en entendant la dernière phrase de Bella « elle obtient toujours ce qu'elle veut », elle espérait sincèrement qu'elle et Alice ne voulait pas la même chose, parce qu'elle savait qu'elle ressortirait perdante.

Durant tout le trajet, Bella proposa des titres de film qui était à l'affiche, pour qu'elles choisissent ensemble, mais Alex ne répondait que par…

_« Comme tu veux c'est toi qui choisit »_

Une fois devant le cinéma, elles remarquèrent tout de suite Alice, même si elle était petite tout le monde pouvait la voir.

_« Bonsoir les filles, vous allez bien ? »_

_« très bien et toi ? »_

_« Parfait, oh Bella tu te souviens de Leah ? »_

_« Leah ? Je ne t'avais pas reconnu, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? »_

_« Alice m'a invitée pour quelques jours. »_

_« Vraiment ? Leah je te présente Alex ma copine, Alex voici Leah. »_

Leah et Alex s'étaient figée toutes les deux en se regardant. Comme-ci tout le monde aux alentours avait disparu.

_« Je suis enchanté Alex »_

_« Moi de même, Leah »_

Bella ne comprit pas ce qui se passer, mais Alice savait très bien, et elle était heureuse que son plan avait fonctionné.

_Une reviews s'il vous plaît_


	7. Chapitre 7

Chapitre 7

Leah et Alex s'étaient figée toutes les deux en se regardant. Comme-ci tout le monde aux alentours avait disparu.

_« Je suis enchanté Alex »_

_« Moi de même, Leah »_

Bella ne comprit pas ce qui se passer, mais Alice savait très bien, et elle était heureuse que son plan avait fonctionné.

_« Bon alors, maintenant que les présentation sont faîtes, on va prendre nos tickets ? »_

_« Quel film ? »_

_« C'est une surprise ! »_ dit Alice

Cette réponse d'Alice fit sourit Bella, elle savait que la vampire aimait tout contrôler, ça avait toujours était comme ça et ça n'allais pas changer de sitôt. Les quatre filles, une fois leur billet en main, se dirigèrent vers la salle de projection. Alex s'était mis à côté de Leah, et Bella entre Alex et Alice. Une fois à leur place, Leah et Alex partirent dans une grande discussion au sujet de la tribu de Leah. Bella se demandait qu'elle serait la tête de sa compagne si elle apprenait que Leah était une louve. Une question lui trottait dans la tête depuis qu'elles étaient arrivées. Après s'être assurée qu'Alex ne pouvait pas l'entendre, elle se retourna vers Alice.

_« Explique-moi comment ça se fait que tu fais amis amis avec les loups maintenant ? »_

_« Euh… ben…. Carlisle téléphone de temps en temps à Billy, et ils se racontent ce qu'ils se passent dans leur clan, c'est comme ça qu'ils ont parlé de Leah, tout le monde à rencontrer sa moitié sauf Leah, donc elle déprimait, alors quand j'ai su ça je me suis dit que ça lui ferais du bien de venir passer quelque jours loin de sa forêt, donc voilà. »_

_« Ta famille était d'accord avec ça ? Leah à accepter toute de suite ? »_

_« Non pas tout de suite, j'ai dû la convaincre, et elle a accepté »_

_« C'est étonnant. Mais bon. »_

Bella se retourna vers sa compagne qui ne semblait même pas la remarquer.

_«_ _En tout cas Alex et elle s'entendent à merveille. »_

_« Oui c'est magnifique. »_

_« Pourquoi c'est magnifique ? »_

Quand Bella eu fini sa phrase, les lumières s'éteignirent et le film commença. Mais Alex et Leah, n'y prêtèrent pas attention, toujours occuper à discuter. Bella sentit une pointe de jalousie, en les voyant s'entendre si bien.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Bella senti que des doigts frôlaient sa main, elle se dit que ce mouvement n'a pas était fait exprès. Mais quand elle sentit, ces mêmes doigts faire des mouvements circulaires sur le dos de sa main, elle savait que c'était délibéré.

_« Qu'est-ce que tu fais Alice ? »_

_« Chuuuuut….. »_

Alice n'arrêtait pas pour autant, les mouvements circulaires se firent de plus en plus insistants. Bella devait avouer que ça lui plaisait bien. Sentir les doigts d'Alice sur elle entrain de la caresser lui plaisait. Elle ferma ses yeux, pour savourer ce moment. Mais ses pensées dévièrent rapidement. Ce qui lui fit peur. Surtout que sa copine était juste à côté d'elle.

_« J'ai besoin de prendre l'air…. » _

Dit Bella en se levant brutalement de son siège pour se diriger vers la sortie. Une fois dans la rue, elle se mit à parler toute seule.

_« Bon sang, reprends toi, tu ne peux pas avoir ce genre de pensée… »_

_« Bella, tout va bien ? »_

_« Oh... tu m'as fait peur...euh… j'avais besoin de prendre l'air »_

_« D'accord »_

_« Alice, c'était quoi ton petit jeu, la bas ? »_

_« Quel petit jeu ? »_

_« Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle »_

_« Oh…c'est ça qui t'as mise mal à l'aise ? J'en suis désolée. »_

_« Oui et non. »_

_« Oui et non ? Donc ça t'as plût ? »_

_« Alice…. »_

_« Tu as aimé oui ou non ? »_

_« Je suis avec Alex. »_

_« Alex… Mets la de côté deux minutes tu veux ? Je te demande si tu as aimé ? Si tu aimes quand je te touche comme ça ? »_

Alice prit la main de Bella dans la sienne, et répéta ce qu'elle faisait dans le cinéma.

_« Alors ? »_

_« Alice…. »_

_« Oui »_

Bella regarda Alice dans les yeux, ses yeux étaient noirs. Mais avant qu'elle ne dise quoi que ce soit, Bella sentit les lèvres d'Alice sur les siennes. A ce moment-là, la brune ne pensa plus rien à rien, sauf a ses lèvres qu'elle avait rêvé depuis des années. Après un certain temps Alice s'était reculée, et regarda Bella. Elle leva sa main pour remettre une mèche de cheveux derrière l'oreille de l'humaine pour mieux pouvoir étudier son visage. La vampire caressa doucement le menton de Bella, puis lentement effleura sa lèvre inférieure. Bella se mit à haleter à ce geste et ferma ses yeux. Alice sourit et remplaça son pouce par ses lèvres. Le baiser était lent au début, leurs lèvres se touchant à peine, mais lentement le baiser s'approfondit. Alice déplaça sa main, derrière le cou de Bella tandis que les mains de Bella de déplaçaient lentement sur le dos d'Alice. Elle sentit la langue d'Alice caresser ses lèvres pour demander la permission d'entrée, ce qu'elle fit avec bonheur. Tous son corps se mit à trembler lorsqu'elle senti sa langue caresser la sienne. Elles se sont embrassé passionnément, complément perdue dans l'instant. Ni l'une, ni l'autre ne voulut s'éloigner, mais le besoin d'air se fit de plus en plus présent, ce qui les fit se séparer à regret. Toutes les deux reprirent leur respiration, front contre front, les yeux fermée. Au moment au Bella, allait se remettre à embrasser Alice, elle fut interrompue

_« Bella ? »_

A ces mot, Bella et Alice sursautèrent et s'éloignèrent l'une de l'autre instantanément.

_« Alex, je… »_

_« Oui, on a vu, je crois qu'il est tant qu'on rentre. »_

_« Oui »_

Alex partit devant, et après un dernier regard vers Alice, Bella suivit sa copine.

En les regardant toutes les deux s'éloigner, la louve et la vampire soupirèrent en même temps.

Une petite reviews, please


	8. Chapter 8

_« Alex, je… »_

_« Oui, on a vu, je crois qu'il est tant qu'on rentre. »_

_« Oui »_

Alex partit devant, et après un dernier regard vers Alice, Bella suivit sa copine.

En les regardant toutes les deux s'éloigner, la louve et la vampire soupirèrent en même temps.

Le chemin jusqu'à l'appartement de Bella, se fit en silence. Bella n'osa pas regarder Alex, elle avait honte de ce qu'elle avait fait, non elle avait plutôt honte de s'être fait prendre. Une fois devant l'immeuble, Alex sortie de la voiture, toujours en silence. Une fois dans l'appartement, Alex se dirigea directement dans la chambre et commença à réunir toutes ses affaires.

_« Que fais-tu ? »_

_« Je m'en vais »_

_« Quoi ? Pourquoi ? »_

_« C'est mieux pour tout le monde »_

_« Attends tu pars juste ce soir ou pour toujours ? »_

_« Bella… »_

_« Tu n'as pas le droit de me quitter, je suis désolée de ce qui s'est passée. »_

_« C'est pas que toi Bella, c'est moi aussi. »_

_« Comment ça ce n'est pas que moi ? »_

_« Il s'est passée un truc ce soir.., une chose étrange. »_

_« Je comprends pas »_

_« Tu ne peux pas comprendre. »_

Bella avait beau réfléchir, elle ne voyait pas « ce truc ». Elle regardait Alex finir d'emballer ses vêtements, en se remémorant cette soirée. Le chemin, l'arriver au cinéma, les présentations, Leah…Leah ?

_« C'est à propos de Leah ? »_

_« Oui, c'est Leah. »_

_« Mais c'est impossible, tu ne l'as connaît à peine. »_

_« Je sais, c'est délirant, mais je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer, il y a un lien très fort qui s'est créé entre nous deux, un lien qui ne peux pas être brisé, je ne sais pas l'expliquer, mais c'est fort._

_« Alors c'est tout ? Un lien et nous deux c'est finit ? »_

_« Bella tu aimes Alice, tu l'as toujours aimée, ça toujours était elle, et ça sera toujours elle. »_

_« Mais je t'aime Alex »_

_« Tu aimes davantage Alice »_

_« Mais je ne veux pas que tu me quittes »_

_« Je ne peux pas faire autrement, Bella. Je ne peux pas lutter, c'est plus fort que moi comme tu ne peux pas lutter contre le lien que tu as envers Alice. »_

_« Je t'interdis de me quitter, tu n'as pas le droit, tu ne sais rien de Leah, tu ne sais pas qui elle est. »_

_« J'en sais suffisamment pour savoir qu'elle est quelqu'un de bien. »_

_« C'est un loup, cette fille se transforme en loup »_

_« Tu délire Bella, tu es ridicule »_

Bella savait qu'elle ne devrait pas dire ça, qu'elle trahit Jacob et ses amis, mais elle ne voulait pas se faire quitter.

_« Je ne te ment pas, c'est un loup, et cette chose qui te lie à elle, c'est l'imprégnation. Tu vas me quitter pour une louve. Tu crois que je vais te laisser faire ça ? »_

_« C'est finit Bella. Tu devras l'accepter. Tu ne peux rien faire. Et arrêtes des stupidités sur les loups, tu es ridicule. »_

_« C'est toi qui est ridicule Alex, tu me quitte pour elle, tu vas te retrouver la copine d'une louve, tu vas vivre à la réserve, avec toute la meute, vous n'aurez aucune intimité, ben bon courage, pas la peine de revenir vers moi par la suite. »_

Elle prit Alex par le bras, et pris son sac dans l'autre main, pour l'amener jusqu'à la porte. Elle lança le sac dans le couloir.

_« Bella… »_

_« Va te faire foutre Alex »_

Et elle claqua la porte au nez d'Alex. Bella s'adossa contre la porte et s'y laissa glisser. Elle était extrêment en colère. Elle avait du mal à accepter ce qui venait de se passer. Certes elle était amoureuse d'Alice, mais elle tenait à Alex également.

Soudain Bella entendit un coup frapper à la porte.

_« Va-t'en Alex »_

_« C'est moi… »_

Bella se leva et ouvrit la porte.

_« Que fais-tu là ? »_

_« J'ai vu votre dispute, alors je me suis dit que tu pouvais avoir besoin de parler à quelqu'un. »_

_« J'ai pas envie de parler Alice, rentre chez toi. »_

_« Non, je préfère rester ici. »_

Bella n'avait plus la force de se disputer. Alors elle laissa Alice rentrer dans l'appartement.

_« Alors tu veux en discuter ? »_

_« Il n'y a rien à discuter, je me suis emporter. C'est moi qui est fauté et c'est moi qui l'ai foutu dehors. Alice j'ai dit que Leah était une louve, je n'avais pas le droit. »_

_« C'est rien ça, de toute façon Leah s'est imprégner d'Alex donc elle sera au courant dans quelques temps, donc tu ne dois pas t'en vouloir. »_

_« J'ai était méchante dans mes propos. Mais j'étais tellement en colère, que mes mots ont dépassé mes pensées… Putain, pourquoi elle s'est imprégnée d'elle, il y a des centaines de femmes et c'est de la mienne qu'elle s'est imprégné. Mais pourquoi ? »_

_« Tu sais c'est une chose dont ils n'ont pas le contrôle, ça arrive et c'est tout. C'est que Leah et Alex était des âmes sœurs. Tu sais, c'est comme ça partout, tu tombes amoureux tu ne le choisi pas c'est comme ça, mais nous on peut choisir de l'ignorer pas eux.»_

_« Mais pourquoi Alex l'accepte, sans rien dire, je veux dire elle est avec moi, elle rencontre Leah et boum…nous deux c'est fini. Elle aurait pu le nier un temps, mais non elle fait son sac et elle s'en va, comme ça._

_« C'est mieux tu ne penses pas ? »_

_« J'en sais rien et pourquoi as-tu inviter Leah, c'est de ta faute. »_

_« Je l'ai invité parce qu'elle faisait partie de mon plan… »_


	9. Chapter 9

_« J'en sais rien et pourquoi as-tu inviter Leah, c'est de ta faute. »_

_« Je l'ai invité parce qu'elle faisait partie de mon plan… »_

Dès que ces mots étaient sortis de sa bouche Alice les regrettaient. Pourquoi elle avait dit ça ? Elle ne le savait pas. Tout ce qu'elle savait c'est qu'elle devrait l'expliquer à Bella.

_« Quel plan Alice ? »_

_« Je sais que je n'aurais pas dû faire ça, et j'en suis désolée. »_

_« Faire quoi Alice ? »_

_« Emmener Leah au cinéma. »_

_« Tu veux dire que tu avais prévue ça ? »_

_« Pas vraiment. »_

_« Pas vraiment ? »_

_« Bella… »_

_« Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ? »_

Bella s'était levé pour s'éloigner d'Alice. Elle se disait qu'elle était en plein cauchemar, qu'elle n'allait pas tarder de se réveiller.

_« Je t'aime Bella, c'est pour ça que j'ai fait ça. »_

_« Tu te fous de moi Alice, tu es partie il y a 5 ans, sans rien dire, du jour au lendemain, tu m'as détruite quand tu as fait ça. Tu reviens il y a quelques jours et tu détruis ma relation que j'avais avec Alex. Tu aimes me faire souffrir. »_

_« Tu n'aurais jamais dû le savoir. »_

_« Jamais le savoir ? Tu m'aurais menti ? Tu croyais quoi ? Hein Alice dis-moi ? »_

_« Tu m'aimes Bella, tu me l'as prouvé ce soir en m'embrassant. »_

_« Mais merde Alice tu n'as pas le droit de faire ça. »_

_« C'est pas de ma faute si Leah s'est imprégné d'elle, tu le sais aussi bien que moi. J'ai juste essayé, et ça à marcher, ce n'est pas entièrement de ma faute. »_

_« Si, c'est de ta faute, jamais elle ne serait rencontrée, tu as tout m'manigancer, tu l'as vu dans tes visions je parie. »_

_« Non, je ne vois pas les loups dans mes visions tout est brouiller et tu le sais très bien. »_

_« Tu espérais quoi en faisant ça ? »_

_« Que tu viennes vers moi, Bella je suis amoureuse de toi, depuis le premier jour où je t'ai vu, je suis dingue de toi. Je te veux et tu me veux. J'en ai marre d'être la gentille Alice. Oui ce que j'ai fait est mal, mais je ne le regrette pas, je le referais s'il le fallait. Ces cinq années que j'ai passée loin de toi, ont étaient horrible. Et je ne veux plus perdre mon temps loin de toi, alors je ne regrette pas ce qui s'est passée ce soir. Je regrette juste d'avoir était interrompu.»_

Alice se leva d'un coup et plaqua Bella contre le mur du salon. L'humaine n'avait pas pu faire un seule geste pour arrêter la vampire que les lèvres de celle-ci était déjà sur les siennes. Cette dernière l'embrasser avec toute la passion qu'elle avait en elle, et Bella n'avait pas la volonté d'arrêter Alice donc la langue venait de rentrer en contact avec la sienne, elle se sentit fondre sous cette assaut. La vampire pressa son corps encore plus contre celui de Bella, et lui pris les mains pour les plaçait au-dessus de sa tête contre le mur, pour éviter qu'elle ne la repousse. Toute la colère de Bella s'était évaporée entendant Alice gémir dans sa bouche. La main libre du petit lutin, se mit à caresser le corps de Bella. Elle commençait par effleurer doucement son cou, descendre vers ses hanches, son ventre, et remontais ensuite vers la poitrine de la jeune femme qui se mit à gémir. Ce qui encouragea la vampire à prendre la poitrine en pleine main. Mais bientôt ça ne lui suffit plus elle avait besoin de sentir sa peau, sentir toute la douceur de sa peau. Dans un mouvement rapide, elle libéra les mains de Bella et enleva le vêtement qui l'empêcher de caresser ce corps qui l'obséder tant.

Ses lèvres reprirent le chemin des lèvres de l'humaine, et ses mains celui de son corps. Alice était étonner qu'elle ne soit pas attirer par le goût de son sang, certes il lui parvenait à ses narines, mais l'odeur par laquelle la vampire était attirer était celui du désir qui s'écouler entre les jambes de Bella. Cette odeur était délicieuse. Elle n'avait qu'une envie, celle de goûter tout le désir que Bella avait pour elle.

Bella gémissait de plus en plus fort, son corps réclamer encore plus de caresses d'Alice, son cœur allait explorer, tant il battait vite. Il y a pas quelques minutes elle aurait voulu étrangler la vampire, alors que maintenant elle avait juste envie qu'Alice la prenne, là contre le mur du salon. C'était mal, très mal. Elle devait trouvait la force de la repousser, donc quand elle sentit Alice commençait à ouvrir son jean, Bella l'a repoussa doucement.

_« Alice, stop… »_

_« Tu n'aimes pas ? »_

_« Bon dieu si…, mais arrêtes s'il te plaît. »_

Dans un effort sur humain Bella repoussa plus fort Alice, et s'éloigna d'elle pour aller vers le mur opposé de la pièce.

_« Je ne peux pas faire ça Alice, je viens de me faire quitter, tu m'as dit que c'était de ta faute, je ne peux pas te laisser me faire l'amour comme ça. Tu m'as trahit. »_

_« Très bien tu as raison, on ne peut pas faire l'amour comme ça car lorsque je te ferais l'amour, ça sera pendant des heures et pas 10 minutes contre un mur »_

_« Alice…. »_

_« Bella, je te veux et tu viens de me prouver que tu me voulais aussi, donc je ne vais pas laisser tomber, je vais te séduire comme il faut, je vais te prouver que je suis là, et que je ne repartirais plus jamais sans toi. »_

Alice s'avança vers Bella, tout en ne la quittant pas des yeux.

_« Je t'aime Bella, tu l'oublieras cette Alex, je vais te la faire oublier, bientôt on sera ensemble pour l'éternité. »_

La vampire embrassa sa belle sur la bouche, rapidement mais tendrement, avant de quitter l'appartement. Laissant Bella, à demi-nue dans son salon, qui se remémorait toute ce qui c'était passer dans la soirée.

_Un max de review et la suite arrivera rapidement )_


	10. Chapter 10

Alice avait fait le trajet du retour en un temps record, elle se sentait légère, comme si elle pouvait s'envoler. Une fois devant chez elle, elle se mit à regarder l'horizon pour réfléchir à tous ces derniers évènements. Bella n'était plus avec Alex, son plan avait fonctionné à merveille. Même si elle devrait se faire pardonner, elle le fera. Et Bella lui pardonnera. Elle ferait tout pour.

_« Alors ? »_

_« Merde Rosalie, tu m'as fait peur…. »_

Alice était tellement perdue dans ses pensées qu'elle n'avait ni vu ni entendu Rosalie s'approchait d'elle.

_« Alors ? »_

_« Ca a fonctionné »_

_« Et Bella ? »_

_« Bella sait que j'ai tout arrangé. Que c'était un plan. »_

_« Oh…qu'a-t-elle dit ? »_

_« Elle était en colère, mais ensuite….. »_

_« Mais ensuite ? »_

_« Je l'ai plaqué contre mur et je l'ai embrassé. »_

_« Alice Cullen, serais tu devenue fougueuse ? »_

_« Ouais, bizarre hein. Mais je la veux, donc je ferais tout pour l'avoir. Je l'a séduire, et elle craquera tu verras, elle m'aime, je le sais, elle me l'a prouvé deux fois. Une fois cette fille sortit de sa tête, elle sera toute à moi, pour l'éternité. »_

_« Tu vas l'as changer ? »_

_« Oui, si elle le souhaite, je le ferais. »_

_« Et si Bella ne veux pas ? »_

_« Alors je resterais avec, et une fois qu'elle mourra, je mourrais avec elle. Je ne veux pas de l'éternité sans elle. »_

_« Tu es vachement amoureuse d'elle. »_

_« Tu n'as pas idée. Bon je vais aller dans ma chambre pour préparer la surprise de Lundi pour Bella »_

_« Qu'as-tu en tête ? »_

_« Je vais lui dire tout ce que je ressent. Avec autres choses que les mots. »_

Alice sourit une dernière fois à sa sœur. Avant de monter dans sa chambre. A peine la porte fermée qu'Alice était frappée par une de ses visions.

* * *

_**« J'ai envie de toi. » Alice voyait Bella se levait et l'entrainer par la main vers sa chambre**_

**Alice se voyait la suivre gentiment sans rien dire mais arrivées à l'embrasure de sa porte, la vampire reprit le contrôle dessus. Elle la retourna vers elle, puis elle la poussa délicatement contre le chambranle. Alice glissa sa main gauche derrière sa nuque, sous ses longs cheveux brun ondulés. **

_**« Es-tu sûr ? Parce qu'une fois dans cette chambre, je ne pourrais plus m'arrêter ? » **_

_**« Tu m'as allumée toute la semaine. J'en peux plus t'attendre alors oui je suis sûr. »**_

* * *

**Alice pinça délicatement et douloureusement son sein gauche afin qu'elle ressente cette décharge électrique directement envoyée dans le bas. Bella souleva ses reins en guise de réponse. Alice pouvait la sentir se frotter contre elle.**

_**« Je t'en prie Alice ».**_

_**« Je t'en prie quoi ? … Que veux-tu ?**_

_**« J'ai … Humm ….besoin de te sentir….. » **_

**Alice descendit encore plus bas. Ses mains accompagnèrent ensuite son visage. **

**Alice caressait partout son corps, elle ne voulait oublier aucune parcelles de ce délicieux corps. Puis ses mains se glissèrent sous l'élastique de son dernier sous-vêtement, dernier rempart. Doucement, elle retirait sa culotte déjà humide.**

* * *

**Ensuite Alice et Bella était allongée sur le lit du vampire, elles étaient en train de se câliner.**

_**« Alice m'aimes-tu vraiment ? »**_

_**« Bella, je pensais te l'avoir prouvé plus d'une fois. »**_

_**« Oui, c'est vrai. Alors mords-moi. Fais-moi tienne pour l'éternité. »**_

_**« On peut attendre pour le faire, attendre la fin de l'année scolaire. »**_

_**« Je m'en fous, je t'aime ma belle et je veux que tu me morde maintenant. »**_

**Et elle se vit planter ses crocs dans le cou de sa belle.**

* * *

**Alice était morte d'inquiétude, la transformation de Bella prenait plus de temps que prévu. A travers sa vision, elle pouvait sentir toutes ses émotions, de la peur, de l'inquiétude, de l'impatience, de l'amour…..**

* * *

**Dans cette vision Alice et Bella était allongées dans la clairière, quand un rayon de soleil viens se refléter sur la peau de Bella, qui se mit à s'instiller tout comme la sienne.**

* * *

A la fin de ses visions, Alice était assise par terre contre son lit, tout ce qu'elle venait de voir elle voulait, que ça se réalise. Elle avait vu leur première fois, et surtout elle avait vu Bella vampire.

_« Dieu, qu'elle était magnifique…..et elle sera mienne dans peu de temps. »_

Alice se changea rapidement avant de redescendre. Tout le monde était dans le salon.

_« Je sors, je ne pense pas que j'aurais le temps de revenir avant d'aller en cour Lundi. Donc on se rejoint directement là-bas. »_

_« N'en fais pas trop Alice, donne dans la simplicité, Bella aime les choses simples. »_

_« Esmée comment…? »_

_« Tu sais la discrétion n'existe pas, je vous ai entendus parler toi et Rosalie, même si je ne suis pas contente que tu es comploter pour détruire la relation de Bella, je peux comprendre, donc un conseil, n'en fait pas trop. »_

_« Merci Esmée. Rosalie je peux te parler deux minutes ? »_

_« hey p'tit sœur, tu sais qu'on va entendre, Esmée vient de te le prouver, alors pour tu ne le dit pas ici. »_

_« Je préfère avoir illusion d'être discrète Emmett »_

Rosalie suivit Alice jusqu'au garage.

_« Je peux te demander un service ? »_

_« Tout dépends du service. »_

_« Peux-tu aller chercher Bella, lundi matin, est la conduire à la fac ? »_

_« Pourquoi ? »_

_« Parce que elle va prendre le bus et que je n'aime pas ça. S'il te plait Rose ? »_

_« Alice, tu sais que Bella et moi, c'est pas le grand amour. »_

_« Je sais, mais j'aimerais que tu le fasse, pour moi s'il te plaît ? »_

_« Très bien, mais c'est la première et dernière fois. »_

_« Merci Rose, tu es géniale »_

Alice embrassa Rose sur la joue pour la remercier, et monta dans sa voiture pour aller préparer la surprise de sa belle.

Une petite review ?


	11. Chapter 11

_« Je t'aime Bella, tu l'oublieras cette Alex, je vais te la faire oublier, bientôt on sera ensemble pour l'éternité. »_

La vampire embrassa sa belle sur la bouche, rapidement mais tendrement, avant de quitter l'appartement. Laissant Bella, à demi-nue dans son salon, qui se remémorait toute ce qui c'était passer dans la soirée.

Bella avait passé le reste du week-end enfermait chez elle. A se poser des tas de questions. Toutes en rapport avec Alex et Bella. Devait-elle oublier Alex ? Lui parler de ce qui s'est passé? En vouloir encore à Alice ? Lui pardonner ? Lui succomber ? Elle n'en savait rien. Dans tous les films ils disent « écoute ton cœur ». Son cœur lui disait de pardonner à Alice, mais sa tête lui disait qu'elle n'avait pas le droit de tirer un trait sur Alex comme ça du jour au lendemain. Avec toutes ses pensées, elle se rendit compte qu'elle était en retard, et qu'elle n'aurait même pas le temps de prendre un café si elle ne voulait pas louper son bus. Alors elle prit sa veste et son sac en vitesse, claqua sa porte et dévala les escaliers. Elle sortit de son immeuble et se mit à marcher rapidement vers son arrêt, quand une voiture se gara à côté d'elle, elle se pencha un peu pour voir le conducteur qu'elle reconnut immédiatement.

_« Rosalie ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? »_

_« Je suis venue te chercher pour la fac. » Rosalie fit le tour de la voiture._

_« Pourquoi ? »_

_« Alice me l'as demandé. »_

_« Ah…Alice. »_

_« Alors tu montes ? »_

_« Oui »_

Les dix premières minutes de route se fit dans le silence.

_« Il reste 20 minutes de routes, alors on pourrait discuter un peu pour que la route paraisse moins longue, non ? »_

_« J'aurais pu prendre le bus. »_

_« Je suis d'accord avec toi, mais Alice me l'as demandé. »_

_« Tu aurais pu dire non »_

_« Connais-tu quelqu'un qui a déjà dit non à Alice ? »_

_« C'est vrai, c'est impossible. »_

_« Alors…. toi et Alex s'est finit ? »_

_« Alice te l'as dit ? »_

_« Oui, elle m'en as parlé en revenant de chez toi, elle m'a dit aussi que tu étais au courant de son plan. »_

_« Oui, je suis au courant. »_

_« Tu lui en veux à quel point ? »_

_« Je ne sais pas, d'un sens je lui en veux d'avoir tout gâché, mais d'un autre sens, je suis heureuse parce que ça toujours était…. »_

_« Ca toujours était Alice. »_

_« Comment as… ? »_

_« Je ne suis pas stupide, je voyais bien comment tu l'as regardé, tu venais toujours à la maison quand elle était là, accepter de faire une journée shopping avec elle, et bon dieu que même moi j'évite d'y aller avec elle. Je peux même te dire que mon frère n'as jamais fait battre ton cœur aussi rapidement qu'Alice qu'en elle te prenait dans ses bras ou était près de toi. »_

_« Tu n'as jamais rien dit. »_

_« Ce n'était pas à moi de le dire, Alice aussi à changer depuis qu'elle te connaît, elle est devenue plus joyeuse, elle ne parlait que de toi, et disait à Edward comment se comporter en gentleman avec toi. Mais je n'en ai jamais parlé à personne. Même Alice n'est pas au courant. »_

_« Pourtant toi et moi, ça n'as jamais était. Pourquoi as-tu remarqué tout ça alors que tu me déteste ? »_

_« Je ne te déteste pas vraiment. En fait c'est plutôt l'attention que ma famille te porter. A longueur de journée, c'était des Bella par ci des Bella par là. J'en avais ras le bol, mais en apprenant à te connaître, je l'ai comprends, tu es une fille attachante, tu as su faire succombé deux Cullen. Dont une qui est folle amoureuse de toi. »_

_« Merci Rosalie. »_

Elles fussent à peine arrivées sur le parking de la fac, que le portable de la blonde se mit à sonner.

_« C'est un sms d'Alice, elle demande à ce que tu l'a rejoint dans ta salle de cour. »_

_« Pourquoi elle me le demande pas à moi directement ? »_

Le portable de Rosalie se mit à sonner une deuxième fois.

_« Elle dit que tu as oublié ton portable chez toi »_

_« Oh…Elle nous entends d'ici ? »_

_« Non, pas d'aussi loin, avec autant de bruit autour. Elle a dû avoir une vision. »_

_« D'accord. Merci pour la balade. »_

_« Pas de soucis. »_

Bella prit le chemin de sa salle de cour, en se demandant ce qu'Alice pouvait bien avoir à lui dire. Arriver devant sa salle elle fit une pause soufflant un bon coup pour paraitre de contracter. Alice l'attendait assise sur son bureau.

_« Bonjour Alice. »_

_« Bonjour ma belle. As-tu passé un bon week-end ?_

_« J'ai passé un week-end plan-plan. Et toi ? »_

_« J'ai parcouru tout le pays pour trouver les plus belles fleurs. »_

_« Les plus belles fleurs ? »_

_« Oui »_

Répondit Alice en lui tendant un énorme bouquet de tulipe que jusqu'à maintenant Bella n'avait pas remarqué. Il devait y en avoir une bonne cinquantaine.

_« Tu as traversé tout le pays pour des tulipes ? »_

_« Non pas pour les tulipes, pour toi. »_

_« Mais… »_

_« Je veux les plus belles choses pour toi, je vais te séduire correctement. Je vais t'offrir un bouquet chaque jour. _

_« Alors tous les matins tu seras là avec un bouquet ? _

_« Oui, tous les matins. Jusqu'à temps que tu acceptes enfin mes sentiments. »_

_« Et si je refuse de les accepter ? » _

_« Tu ne les refuseras pas. »_

Alice posa le bouquet sur le bureau de Bella, et avança vers elle, jusqu'à temps que Bella fut coincée entre elle et le mur. La vampire avança son visage encore et encore. Quand Bella sentit le souffle d'Alice sur ses lèvres, elle l'a stoppa.

_« Pas ici Alice, tu es une élève et moi un professeur. »_

_« Non je ne suis plus élève. »_

_« Pourquoi ? »_

_« Pour que je puisse faire ça. »_


	12. Chapter 12

_« Pas ici Alice, tu es une élève et moi un professeur. »_

_« Non je ne suis plus élève. »_

_« Pourquoi ? »_

_« Pour que je puisse faire ça. »_

Alice prit le visage de Bella dans ses mains et l'embrassa tendrement. Elle passa sa langue sur les lèvres de sa belle pour lui demander la permission, qui fût accordée par l'humaine. Mais dès lors que leurs langues rentrèrent en contact l'une avec l'autre, Alice perdit tout le contrôle qu'elle essayait de garder. Elle souleva Bella par ses fesses pour qu'elle enroule ses jambes autour de ses hanches. Sans quitter les lèvres de Bella, la vampire marcha jusqu'à bureau, où elle y déposa la jeune femme. Bella garda ses jambes enrouler autour du petit lutin, Alice commença à déboutonner le chemiser de Bella, elle ouvrit les pans et y découvrit un joli soutien-gorge blanc en dentelle qui ne laisser aucune place à l'imagination. Elle quitta ses lèvres, pour embrasser son cou. Alice sentit le point d'impulsion de Bella et s'y attarda un peu. Elle embrassa, lécha et mordilla, avant de descendre plus bas, jusqu'à la naissance de la poitrine de sa belle. Ses mains qui était jusqu'à maintenant sur les hanches, prirent possession de cette merveilleuse poitrine.

_« Alice… »_

_Entendant son prénom, Alice reprit ses esprits et s'éloigna de Bella. Cette dernière la regarda avec interrogation_

_« J'aimerais pouvoir faire des heures, mais on peut pas faire ça ici. »_

_« Mmh….Pourquoi ? »_

_« Nous sommes dans ta salle de classe et tes élèves vont arriver ma belle. Tu ne voudrais pas qu'ils nous trouvent dans cette position ?»_

_« Tu as raison. »_

Bella essaya de reprendre contenance en réajustant son chemisier et en passant ses mains dans ses cheveux.

_« C'est frustrant… »_

_« Je sais… »_

_« Oui. »_

_« Je viendrais te chercher ce soir. »_

_« Tu n'es pas obliger. »_

_« Je sais mais j'en ai envie. »_

_« D'accord »._

_« A ce soir mon bel amour »_

Alice vola un dernier baiser à sa tendre, pile au moment où leurs lèvres se décoller, les premiers élèves arrivèrent. Bella regarda Alice jusqu'à temps qu'elle disparut dans le couloir. Elle attendit que c'est derniers élèves arrivèrent pour leur donner le travail à faire. Elle n'avait rien préparé comme cour, donc elle refera un texte commenté à partir du livre.

Ainsi passa la journée de Bella, elle avait donné à toute ses classe un texte à commenter, et avait passé la journée à penser à la jolie vampire. Elle fut soulager d'entendre la sonnerie qui lui indiquer la fin de sa journée. Une fois toute les copies récupérer, elle prit sa veste, son sac sans oublier son immense bouquet de tulipes. Elle espéra ne croiser personne dans les couloirs pour pouvoir la rejoindre au plus vite, mais ce fut peine perdu.

_« Tu as un magnifique bouquet de tulipe ? »_

_« Oui, Marie. »_

_« Qui te l'as offert ? »_

_« Euh…bah… »_

_« Oh un admirateur secret, tu as de la chance Bella. J'aimerais en avoir un comme ça. C'est tu ce que les tulipes veulent dire ? »_

_« Non. »_

_« Ça veut dire Amour Sincère. »_

_« Oh, je ne le savais pas »_

_« La personne qui tu l'as donné doit beaucoup t'aimer. »_

_« Oui, Marie je dois y aller si je ne veux pas rater mon bus. A demain. »_

_« A demain Bella. »_

Bella regagna la sortie de la fac en un temps record et sans embuche. Elle aperçut la Porsche jaune d'Alice qui l'attendait dans le fond du parking. Elle monta dans la voiture. S'y installa, et se pencha vers Alice pour lui donner un rapide baiser sur les lèvres. Alice était étonnée. Mais heureuse.

_« Alors ta journée ? »_

_« Banal, longue. Et toi ? »_

_« Longue aussi. »_

Pendant tout le trajet pas un mot fut dit, mais leur regard parler pour elles. Alice avait mis sa main sur la cuisse de Bella qui avait recouverte sa main de la sienne. Toute deux perdues dans leurs pensées qui n'était pas toujours très chaste.

Une fois dans l'appartement, Bella alla dans la cuisine et mis son bouquet dans un vase.

_« Alors que vas-tu faire de ta soirée ? »_

_« Je vais me mettre à corriger mes copies en retard. Prendre une douche et aller au lit. »_

_« Tu veux un coup de mains ? »_

_« Si… »_

Le téléphone de Bella se mit à sonner.

_« Je reviens »_

Elle décrocha sans regarder qui l'appeler.

_« Allo. »_

_« Alex ? »_

_« Ce soir ? J'ai des copie en retard... »_

_« Très bien, laisse moi le temps de me changer et j'arrive. »_

Bella regarda Alice dont les yeux avait changer de couleur, sous la colère surement.

_« Tu vas l'a rejoindre ? »_

_« Elle doit me parler, c'est important selon elle. »_

_« Oui bien sûr. Va te changer, je vais te déposer. »_

_« Je peux prendre ma voiture tu sais. »_

_« Ton vieux tacot qui démarre une fois sur cent ? Je prefère t'y conduire. Mais t'inquiète pas je vais te laisser seule avec elle. Je t'attends dans la voiture. »_

Le trajet ne dura pas plus de cinq minutes.

_« Je t'appelle quand je rentre d'accord ? »_

Alice répondit un grognement. Et détourna la tête quand Bella a voulu lui donner un baiser. Dans le café elle repéra vite Alex qui se leva pour accueillir Bella.

_« Merci d'être venue. »_

_« C'est normal. Alors qu'avait tu as me dire de si important ? »_

_« Tu avais raison. Leah m'a tout expliqué. »_

_Reviews ?_

_Je prépare un lemon dans deux chapitres (Normalement) )_


	13. Chapter 13

_« Merci d'être venue. »_

_« C'est normal. Alors qu'avait tu as me dire de si important ? »_

_« Tu avais raison. Leah m'a tout expliqué. »_

_« Que t'a-t-elle dit ? »_

_« Elle m'a tous expliqué »_

_« Et ? »_

_« Je voulais m'excuser de ne pas t'avoir crue, de t'avoir dit que tu étais ridicule. »_

_« J'aurais pensé la même chose. »_

_« Elle m'a dit aussi pour Les Cullen. »_

_« Leah n'avait pas le droit de te dire ça. »_

_« Apparemment si, étant donné que je suis sa compagne, j'ai le droit de tout savoir sur leur tribu. Et vu que les Cullen font partie du traité, Leah, Billy et la meute m'ont tout raconté. »_

_« Et ça t'as fait quoi de savoir que les loups et les vampires existent ? »_

_« J'ai était choquée au début je n'ai pas voulu y croire, je les ai laissé en plan et je suis partie. Je ne voulais pas y croire. Au bout de deux heures, j'y suis retourné, loup ou pas, j'ai besoin de Leah, je ne l'as connaît que depuis quelques jours et je ne peux plus me passer d'elle. Elle est essentielle à ma vie. Sans elle je ne suis pas entière, »_

_« Je suis heureuse pour toi dans ce cas. »_

_« Alors et toi avec Alice ? Comment ça se passe ? »_

_« Ça va. Doucement mais ça va. »_

_« Tu passes vite à autre chose. Tu m'as vite oublié. »_

_« Tout comme toi, Alex. »_

_« Peut –être mais contrairement à moi, tous ceux-ci je ne l'ai pas choisi. Mais toi oui. »_

_« Tu es venue pour me faire des reproches ? »_

_« Non, désolée. Même si je suis dingue de Leah, une partie de moi ne peut s'empêcher de penser à toi. »_

_« Comme je penserais toujours à toi. Tu es arrivé dans ma vie quand j'allais mal, tu m'as aidé à aller mieux, tu m'as rendue heureuse. »_

_« Mais maintenant, c'est à Alice de le faire. »_

_« Oui, et je suis déjà heureuse qu'elle veuille de moi. »_

_« Si tu as besoin de me parler, tu sais où me trouver. »_

_« Merci Alex. »_

_« On peut se faire un câlin d'au revoir ? »_

_« Bien sûr vient là. »_

Leah et Bella se levèrent de leur chaise. Et Alex prit Bella dans ses bras pour un dernier câlin. Elle embrassa Bella sur la joue en lui disant :

_« Prends soin de toi Bella. »_

_« Toi au…. »_

Bella n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'un grognement ce fit entendre derrière eux.

_« Je vous dérange peut-être ? J'étais juste venu te dire que je t'attendais dehors, pour t'éviter de rentrer à pied alors qu'il pleut averse. Mais je vois que tu n'auras pas besoin de moi. »_

Alice partit du café en laissant les deux jeunes femmes seules.

_« Rattrape là. »_

_« As-tu déjà essayer de rattraper un vampire ? Je vais rentrer chez moi prendre ma voiture. »_

_«Tu veux que je te déposes ? »_

_« Non ça va aller. Je préfère y aller seule. Au revoir Alex et prends soin de toi. »_

_« Au revoir Bella. »_

Bella parti en courant du café. Elle courra jusqu'à chez elle sans s'arrêter. Une fois dans sa voiture, elle pria pour qu'elle puisse démarrer rapidement. Elle essaya de démarrer une fois, deux fois, trois fois…au bout de la dixième fois, elle abandonna l'idée d'essayer de la démarrer. Elle décida de prendre le bus. Mais forcement le dernier bus était passé il y a 15 minutes. Et aucun taxi ne circula dans le coin. Il ne lui resta qu'une seule solution, y aller à pied.

Au bout de heure de marche sous une pluie battante, elle aperçue enfin la maison des Cullen. Elle tapa plusieurs fois à la porte sans réponse. Elle fit le tour de la maison en criant « Alice » Mais aucune lumières n'était allumé. Bella s'installa sur le perron, en se demandant combien de temps la famille ou Alice allaient rentrés. Pourquoi avait-elle accepté un dernier câlin ? Pourquoi Alice était arrivée à ce moment précis ? Pourquoi tout était toujours aussi compliqué ?

_« Et merde….. » S'écria-t-elle._

_« Bella ? »_

_« Alice, tu es là ? »_

Bella se jeta dans les bras de sa vampire. Et se mit à picorer son visage de petits baisers. Mais Alice l'as repoussa.

_« Bella, tu es trempée, rentrons avant que tu n'attrapes la mort. »_

Alice rentra dans la maison suivit de près par la jeune femme.

_« Depuis combien de temps m'attends-tu ? »_

_« Je ne sais pas, je sais plus. »_

_« Je n'ai pas vu ta voiture. L'autre t'a déposée ?_

_« Non je suis venue à pied. Pourquoi t'es-tu sauvé si vite ? »_

_« Peut-être parce que j'ai vu la femme que j'aime dans les bras de son ex. »_

_« On se disait au revoir. Elle me disait de prendre soin de moi, rien de plus. »_

_« Je suis devenue dingue, quand je suis rentrée et que je t'ai vu dans ses bras. Je n'avais qu'une seule envie, c'était de plantée mes croc dans son cou, Bella. »_

_« Mais ce n'était rien de plus qu'un au revoir. Je te le promets. Les seuls bras ou j'ai envie d'être ce sont les tiens. Ca toujours était toi, depuis le jour où je t'ai vu rentrer dans la cafeteria du lycée. Alex m'as aidé à t'oublier un peu. Je l'aimais mais pas comme toi je t'aime. Alex a dit que Leah était essentielle à sa vie. Celle qui est essentiel à ma vie c'est toi et personne d'autre. »_

Alice prit Bella dans ses bras, en lui disant combien elle était désolée d'avoir agis de la sorte, qu'elle aurait dû avoir confiance en elle.

_« Tu devrais aller prendre une douche chaude, je vais te préparer des vêtement chaud. »_

La vampire prit la main de Bella pour l'as conduire jusque dans la salle de bain.

_« Mets tes vêtements par terre, je vais m'en occuper après. »_

Au moment de partir, Bella rattrapa Alice par le bras pour l'attire dans un doux baiser.

_« Je t'aime Alice. »_

_« Je t'aime Bella »_

Alice partit de la salle de bain pour permettre à Bella de se déshabiller. Elle alla dans sa chambre pour récupérer des vêtements chauds, et repartit dans la salle de bain pour y déposer les nouveaux et reprendre les anciens vêtements. Mais elle fut stoppée par la vision d'une silhouette qu'elle voyait à travers les carreaux de la douche. La silhouette de Bella. La silhouette de Bella nue. Alice n'en pouvait plus t'attendre, alors elle se déshabilla, et ouvrit la douche et y pénétra entièrement nue avec Bella.

_Des reviews pour que le prochain chapitre arrive vite ? )_


	14. Chapter 14

Alice partit de la salle de bain pour permettre à Bella de se déshabiller. Elle alla dans sa chambre pour récupérer des vêtements chauds, et repartit dans la salle de bain pour y déposer les nouveaux et reprendre les anciens vêtements. Mais elle fut stoppée par la vision d'une silhouette qu'elle voyait à travers les carreaux de la douche. La silhouette de Bella. La silhouette de Bella nue. Alice n'en pouvait plus t'attendre, alors elle se déshabilla, et ouvrit la douche et y pénétra entièrement nue avec Bella.

Bella se retourna est fixa Alice, son regard était noir, elle savait très bien que cette fois ci, aucune d'entre elles n'auraient la force de résister. Alice posa doucement Bella contre la paroi de la douche. La vampire caresser son humaine du regard.

_« Dieu, que tu es belle... Bien plus belle que ce que j'ai pu imaginer jusqu'à maintenant.»_

Et Alice fondit sur les lèvres de Bella, Un baiser qu'elle voulait tendre, mais qui fut fougueux. Les deux jeunes femmes entrèrent avec leurs langues dans un combat de domination. Chaque voulait le pouvoir. Mais Bella perdit rapidement le combat, quand Alice sépara les cuisses de sa belle avec la sienne et fit une pression sur son centre.

_« Alice… »_

Alice abandonna les lèvres de Bella pour parcourir son cou de petits baisers, pendant que Bella se mouvait de plus en plus sur sa cuisse. La vampire la souleva pour que sa belle puisse enrouler ses jambes autour de ses hanches. Dans cette position Alice avait sa bouche juste à hauteur de la poitrine de Bella. Elle ne perdit pas de temps avant de prendre un de ses mamelons dans la bouche pour y jouer avec. Bella n'en pouvait plus, elle désirer tellement Alice que s'en était douloureux, elle décida de bouger son bassin contre le ventre d'Alice.

_« Sois sage ma belle »_

_« Alice je t'en prie… »_

_« Je t'en prie quoi ? »_

_« J'ai besoin de toi…. »_

_« Que veux-tu que je te fasse ? »_

_« Touche-moi »_

_« Où ? »_

_« Alice… Tu sais très bien….je t'en prie… »_

_« Dis le moi Bella, dis-moi ce que tu veux que je fasse. »_

_« Fais-moi l'amour, Alice. J'ai besoin de toi en moi, je t'en prie… »_

Alice ne se fit pas prier, elle se détacha de son humaine, elle l'embrassa une dernière fois sur la bouche, avant de descendre doucement en traçant une ligne de baiser de son cou, jusqu'à sa chaleur. Elle écarta ses lèvres, et elle y fait glisser sa langue doucement, plusieurs fois avant de commencer à taquiner son petit mont.

_« Bon sang Alice… »_

_« Tu es délicieuse mon ange… »_

Bella mit sa main derrière la tête d'Alice pour lui montrer qu'elle ne doit pas s'arrêter. Elle fit pression de plus en plus fort avec sa langue. Sentant l'orgasme monter chez sa belle, Alice entra deux doigts dans la chaleur de Bella, et commença un va et viens.

_« Alice ne t'arrêtes pas….c'est si bon…..Ouiiii, Aliceeeeeeeeeeee »_

Alice sentit les parois de Bella se contracter autour de ses doigts. Une fois son orgasme finit, Alice remonta à hauteur de Bella, et l'embrassa avec toute la tendresse qu'elle avait en elle.

_« Alice.. »_

_« Oui ? »_

_« C'était divin. »_

_« Je suis désolée Bella »_

_« Désolée de quoi ? »_

_« Désolée, d'être partie du café comme je l'ai fait, de t'avoir laissé là, d'avoir écouté ma jalousie au lieu de ma raison. »_

_« Tu n'as pas à l'être. »_

_« Si, je dois l'être, je n'aurais pas dû réagir comme je l'ai fait. »_

_« Non, ne soit pas désolée, moi je ne regrette pas. »_

_« Tu as fait des kilomètres à pied sous une averse à cause de moi. »_

_« Oui, sûrement, mais si je ne l'avais pas fait, je ne serais pas là sous la douche avec toi, et on n'aurait sûrement pas fait l'amour, alors ne sois pas désolée, parce que si ça serait à refaire je le referais volontiers. »_

_« Je t'aime Bella. »_

_« Je t'aime aussi mon Alice »_

_« J'ai eu une vision de notre première fois. »_

_« Ah oui ? »_

_« Oui. Mais c'était différent. »_

_« Différent comment ? »_

_« Mmh…On était chez toi, et c'est toi qui a pris les devants en m'en amenant dans ta chambre. »_

_« J'ai aimé notre première fois, comme ça dans la douche. »_

_« J'aurais voulu que ça soit plus romantique, j'avais prévue de te faire la cour. »_

_« Alice, je t'aime, tu n'as pas besoin de me faire la cour, de me séduire, mon cœur t'appartient depuis la première fois où mon regard à croiser le tiens. Je suis à toi. Faire l'amour dans la douche était exquis, je ne regrette pas. Je ne regrette pas parce que c'est avec toi. J'en avais envie depuis si longtemps. »_

_« J'en avais envie aussi depuis longtemps. »_

Alice embrassa Bella, pendant plusieurs minutes, avant que l'humaine en la repousse.

_« Alice ? »_

_« Oui ? »_

_« J'ai encore envie de toi. »_

_« Envie comment ? »_

_« Très envie, et j'ai très envie de te faire l'amour aussi, j'ai très envie de te goûter à mon tour. »_

_« Alors on va y remédier tout de suite dans ce cas. »_

Alice embrassa Bella avant de la prendre dans ses bras pour l'emmener dans sa chambre, pour qu'elle puisse lui montrer que elle aussi avait encore très envie d'elle et très envie de Bella lui fasse l'amour à son tour.

Durant toute la nuit, les deux jeunes femmes essayèrent de rattraper tout le temps qu'elles avaient perdu en étant pas ensemble, en étant loin l'une de l'autre.

_Alors verdict ? )_


	15. Chapter 15

_Durant toute la nuit, les deux jeunes femmes essayèrent de rattraper tout le temps qu'elles avaient perdu en étant pas ensemble, en étant loin l'une de l'autre._

Au petit matin, Bella se réveilla sous les douces caresses que sa vampire lui infligeait.

_« Mmh, Alice… »_

_« Bonjour, ma belle. Bien dormie ?_

_« Merveilleusement bien. »_

Bella agrippa le cou de sa compagne pour joindre ses lèvres aux siennes. Toutes les deux partirent d'un long et tendre baisers.

_« J'aimerais que ce soit tous les matins comme ça. »_

_« Alice... mords moi. »_

_« Pardon ? »_

_« J'ai dit mords moi. »_

_« Bella… »_

Alice s'était levée rapidement du lit, sans aucune gêne de sa nudité.

_« Alice, pourquoi ? »_

_« Je ne peux pas, pas maintenant, pas comme ça »_

_« Je veux passer l'éternité avec toi. »_

_« Moi aussi, mais pas aussi rapidement. Tu dois prendre le temps pour y réfléchir et ne pas me le demander, sur un coup de tête.»_

_« Un coup de tête ? Tu te fiches de moi Alice ? Ca fait des années que j'y pense. Je te veux, maintenant qu'on s'est retrouvé, je ne veux pas perdre de temps. »_

_« Je veux juste que tu y réfléchisse, tu ne pourras pas changer d'avis. »_

_« Tu crois que je ne le sais pas ? Quand vous êtes partis, j'ai voulu aller rejoindre les Volturi pour qu'ils me transforment, pour qu'ensuite j'aie du temps pour vous retrouver, sans vieillir. Je vieillis Alice, je suis déjà plus veille que toi… »_

_« Non techniquement je suis la plus veille. »_

_« Alice ne joue pas sur les mots. Je veux que tu me mordes au plus vite je ne veux pas attendre. »_

_« Bella…. »_

_« Alice, soit c'est toi qui me mord soit je demande à une autre personne. Je préfèrerais que ça soit toi, mais si tu le refuse, je n'aurais pas d'autre choix. »_

_« Et ton travail ? »_

_« Je pourrais prendre un congé maladie, et y retourner ensuite, ou alors je démissionne. »_

Alice se retourna vers la grande fenêtre, et sembla réfléchir quelques minutes, qui apparurent comme une éternité pour Bella_._

_« Tu sais aucune de mes visions que j'ai te concernant depuis quelques temps ne se réalise. »_

_« Tu m'avais que tes visions étaient subjectives »_

_« Oui…Je préférais que tu démissionnes et que pendant ton adaptation nous partons loin toutes les deux. »_

_« Donc tu acceptes ? »_

_« Je ne peux rien te refuser ma puce. »_

Bella était folle de joie, elle sauta au cou de sa vampire pour l'embrasser, pour lui montrer qu'elle était heureuse qu'Alice lui accorde l'éternité avec elle. Après une heure de baisers et de caresse échanger, Alice descendit le temps que Bella prenne sa douche. Une fois dans le salon, elle fut interpellée par une voix.

_« Dans combien de temps ? »_

_« Rosalie…Tu as tout entendu ? Evidemment…Le week-end prochain, le temps qu'elle mette ses affaires en ordre. »_

_« Je suis heureuse pour toi, tu dois l'annoncer aux autres, et Carlisle voudra te parler et être présent. »_

_« Je sais. Et merci. »_

_« Pas de quoi sœurette, mon amertume pour elle, est partie depuis longtemps. »_

Alice prit Rosalie dans ses bras, pour la remercier de son soutient depuis leur retour.

_Tu as de la chance que ce soient Rosalie que tu as dans tes bras. »_

_« Sinon quoi ? »_

_« Sinon je lui sauterais à la gorge »_

_« Tu ne fais pas le poids contre moi, l'humaine._

_« Mais bientôt je le ferais, blondasse. »_

Toutes les trois se mirent à rire. Et vu couper par les trois autres vampires qui rentrer.

_« Que vaut cette bonne humeur ? »_

Demanda Carlisle, ce fut Rosalie qui y répond le plus simplement du monde.

_« Alice va faire de Bella une dès notre. »_

Les visages des trois arrivants s'éclairèrent sur cette réponse.

_« C'est génial, je pourrais enfin prendre Bella dans mes bras sans risquait de l'étouffer. »_

_« C'est toi qu'elle va étouffer. Bienvenue dans la famille Bella »_

_« Merci Esmé. »_

_« Carlisle tu ne dis rien ? »_

_« Je suis content, mais j'aimerais m'entretenir avec vous deux avant la transformation. »_

_« Nous n'avons jamais était aussi sûr, Carlisle. Je veux être avec Alice, et je suis prête depuis des années. »_

_« J'en doute pas Bella, je ne veux pas te faire changer d'avis mais juste vous mettre au courant de ce qui se passe pendant la transformation. »_

_« D'accord. Pas de problème »_

_« Ce soir dans mon bureau ? »_

_« D'accord, nous y seront. »_

_« Et encore bienvenue dans la famille Bella. »_

Carlisle partit dans son bureau.

_« Alors petite sœur, quand as-tu l'intention de faire de ta copine un monstre assoiffé de sang._

_« Emmett ! »_

S'exclama les trois femmes

_« Le week-end prochain, mon cher, et prépare toi car une fois transformer en un monstre un assoiffé de sang j'ai bien l'intention de te mettre une bonne racler. »_

_« Ça reste à voir, ma chère. »_

Le reste de la journée, Bella le passa dans son appartement à essayer de s'organiser. Elle devait démissionner de son poste d'enseignante, vendre ses meubles et mettre son appart en location. Et aussi prévenir son père. Charlie avait une certaine rancœur contre les Cullen depuis leur départ, Et Bella savait qu'elle devra argumenter, pour qu'il la laisse partir avec sa belle vampire un certain temps. En fin d'après-midi, Alice vient chercher Bella pour se rendre ensemble à leur « rendez-vous » avec Carlisle. Toutes deux étaient un peu anxieuses

Désolée pour ce retard, mais j'étais en manque d'inspiration pour la suite et en manque temps. Je ferais mon possible pour la suite. Je peux quand même avoir une petite review ? :"


	16. Chapter 16

_« Alors petite sœur, quand as-tu l'intention de faire de ta copine un monstre assoiffé de sang._

_« Emmett ! »_

S'exclama les trois femmes

_« Le week-end prochain, mon cher, et prépare toi car une fois transformer en un monstre un assoiffé de sang j'ai bien l'intention de te mettre une bonne racler. »_

_« Ça reste à voir, ma chère. »_

Le reste de la journée, Bella le passa dans son appartement à essayer de s'organiser. Elle devait démissionner de son poste d'enseignante, vendre ses meubles et mettre son appart en location. Et aussi prévenir son père. Charlie avait une certaine rancœur contre les Cullen depuis leur départ, Et Bella savait qu'elle devra argumenter, pour qu'il la laisse partir avec sa belle vampire un certain temps. En fin d'après-midi, Alice vient chercher Bella pour se rendre ensemble à leur « rendez-vous » avec Carlisle. Toutes deux étaient un peu anxieuses

_« Alors prête ? »_

_« Oui, mais j'espère que Carlisle ne va pas essayer de nous dissuader. »_

_« Non t'inquiète pas pour ça il va juste t'expliquer en détail la transformation. »_

Alice embrassa Bella sur le front et tapa à la porte du bureau.

_« Entrez les filles, prenez un siège. Donc je suppose que vous êtes sûr de votre décision ? »_

_« Oui, Carlisle, j'ai pris ma décision il y a des années. »_

_« D'accord. Donc je vais t'expliquer en détail. Alice te mordra, et le venin ce mélangera à ton sang instantanément. Je ne peux pas te le cacher tu vas souffrir, c'est comme si tu bruleras de l'intérieur, on ne peut rien faire pour ça. Ensuite tout s'arrêtera, tu seras morte pendant quelques temps. Quand tu te réveilleras, tout tes sens seront sur-développer, ça pourrait te sembler déroutant, donc je ne peux pas te dire comment tu vas réagir, donc je serais là ainsi qu'Alice et Emmett »_

Alice offrit un petit sourire, et fit une petite pression sur la main de Bella.

_« Cependant, j'ai entendu parler d'une autre façon de procéder. »_

_« Laquelle ? »_

_« Cela reste une hypothèse, car aucun vampires que je connais n'as procéder de cette façon, donc je ne suis pas sûr que cela marchera. »_

_« En quoi ça consiste ? » demanda Alice_

_« Mhh… Avant de mordre Bella, tu pourrais lui….vous….enfin….lui donner du plaisir. »_

_« Oh mon dieu »_

Carlisle et Alice tourna leur regard vers l'humaine, qui était rouge, car Bella s'imaginait dans la chambre, nue, son corps encore couvert de sueur de leur ébat c'est cheveux en bataille, la respiration saccadée et que toute la famille soit la pour la regarder se transformer.

_« D'après les rumeurs, la transformation est moins douloureuse et plus rapide. Mais je n'en suis pas sûr, ce ne sont que des rumeurs. »_

_« Donc, Carlisle tu veux que je morde Bella quand je lui fais l'amour. »_

_« Pas exactement, plutôt quand son orgasme arrive. »_

_« Oh mon dieu ! Arrêter de parler de ça. »_

_« Il n'y aucune raison d'être gênée le sexe n'est pas tabou. »_

_« Je sais bien, mais j'ai l'impression de parler de ma vie sexuelle avec mon père, et c'est gênant. Et que tout le monde va attendre que nous avons finit, pour venir, c'est assez gênant » _

_« Très bien, alors je vais vous laisser en discuter toutes les deux, et vous me ferais par de votre manière de procéder. Et au fait tout le monde est déjà au courant de votre vie sexuelle, c'est ça de vivre dans une maison remplit de vampire._

_« Oh mon dieu ! »_

_« Merci Carlisle. »_

Alors que Bella et Alice allait sortir du bureau, Carlisle dit à Bella

_« Je suis heureux que fasse pleinement partie de la famille »_

_« Moi aussi Carlisle. »_

Une fois dans la chambre de la vampire, Bella s'installa sur le lit et tapota la place vide à côté d'elle pour que sa copine puisse s'assoir.

_« Alors, tu veux faire comme Carlisle l'a proposé ? »_

_« Oui, mais Alice promets-moi quelque choses. »_

_« Tous ce que tu veux ma puce. »_

_« Fais-moi présentable, remets moi mes habits, et refais mes cheveux correctement, s'il te plaît. »_

_« Tu es toujours présentable après l'amour, j'aime te voir comme ça. »_

_« Alice je ne veux pas que ta famille me voit nue et les cheveux à la sauvage. »_

_« D'accord, de toute façon personne n'a le droit de te voir comme ça a par moi. »_

_« Donc peut être que tu pourrais m'expliquer plus en profondeur la procédure, tu sais, je crois que je n'ai pas tout compris. »_

_« Mhh coquine va… »_

Alice posa ses lèvres sur celle de Bella, pour un baiser tendre, elle voulait prendre son temps, pour bien expliquer à sa compagne. Alors qu'elle commença à diriger ses lèvres vers le cou de sa belle, elle l'arrêta.

_« Alice ? »_

_« Mhh… »_

_« Tu sais, je crois que la théorie de Carlisle va fonctionner. »_

_« Pourquoi ? »_

_« A chaque fois que tu me fais jouir, j'ai qu'une envie c'est que tu me mordes. »_

_« C'est vrai ? »_

_« Oui, mais peut être tu pourrais continuer, pour confirmer ce que je dis. »_

_« Tes désirs sont des ordres ma puce. »_


	17. Chapter 17

Alice posa ses lèvres sur celle de Bella, pour un baiser tendre, elle voulait prendre son temps, pour bien expliquer à sa compagne. Alors qu'elle commença à diriger ses lèvres vers le cou de sa belle, elle l'arrêta.

_« Alice ? »_

_« Mhh… »_

_« Tu sais, je crois que la théorie de Carlisle va fonctionner. »_

_« Pourquoi ? »_

_« A chaque fois que tu me fais jouir, j'ai qu'une envie c'est que tu me mordes. »_

_« C'est vrai ? »_

_« Oui, mais peut être tu pourrais continuer, pour confirmer ce que je dis. »_

_« Tes désirs sont des ordres ma puce. »_

Elle allongea Bella délicatement sur le lit, fit quelques pas en arrière, se fixant du regard,Alice entreprit de se déshabiller. Elle commença par ses chaussures, puis enleva son haut. Bella se redressa sur ses coudes pour ne pas perdre une miette du spectacle que sa belle vampire lui offrit. La plus âgée déboutonna son pantalon, et le fit tomber le long de ses jambes parfaite.

Bella se lécha les lèvres devant le corps sublime du vampire. Tout était parfait chez elle, ses seins, son ventre, ses jambes, la couleur de sa peau. Tout en Alice criait à Bella de la toucher, de l'embrasser. Elle avança ses mains pour toucher sa compagne. Mais Alice était plus rapide qu'elle et empoigna ses mains au-dessus de sa tête et se mit à califourchon sur sa brune.

Alice se pencha vers son amour et donna des baisers sur le front, les joues, le nez et le cou de sa Bella avant de lui prendre passionnément les lèvres. Leurs baisers se firent de plus en plus fougueux et sauvages, montrant leur désir. Alice descendit vers la gorge de la brune, où elle fit une légère pression de ses canines sur la peau douce de Bella qui gémit.

D'une main impatiente, elle ouvrit la chemise, et prit dans sa paume un doux sein rond. De son pouce, elle survola l'auréole plus foncée d'où pointait un petit bout de peau qui réclamait des caresses, ce qu'elle lui donna sans hésiter, faisant gémir de nouveau son humaine. Sa bouche prit le même chemin, et aspira le téton qui ne demander que ça, la faisant gémir de nouveau. Bella mit sa main dans les cheveux d'Alice pour lui montrait qu'elle ne devait surtout pas s'arrêter. D'une main experte et rapide la vampire retira le pantalon ainsi que la culotte humide laissant sa douce à demi nue.

Sa bouche descendit sur le ventre de sa compagne qui était en feu. Elle descendit encore plus bas, jusqu'à sentir la douce odeur de l'excitation qu'elle provoquait chez la brune. Jamais elle ne pourrait se lasser de ce goût délicieusement fruité. C'est donc sans hésitation qu'elle plongea sa langue au plus profond. Bella se cambra sous le plaisir que cette langue si habile qui lui produisait à chaque fois un plaisir immense. Elle ne fut pas longue à venir pour son premier orgasme. Alice attendit que sa dulcinée redescende sur terre en continuant de buvant sa jouissance.

_« Alice…je…. »_

_« Chut ma puce, j'en ai pas finis avec toi. »_

A peine ces mots prononcer qu'elle entra deux doigts en Bella.

_« Alice ! »_

La vampire remonta vers le visage de Bella, pour l'embrasser tendrement sur les lèvres.

_« Je t'aime tellement ma puce. »_

_« Je….. »_

La cadence des doigts d'Alice augmenta, elle ne laissa sa douce répondre que par des gémissements. Dans ces moments-là, quand l'odeur de Bella était plus forte, que les battements de son cœur étaient frénétiques, son sang alléchant…Alice avait du mal à se contrôler, surtout que maintenant qu'elle savait que sa belle était d'accord. La vampire avait beaucoup de mal à ne pas céder à la tentation, surtout que Bella à ce moment-là fit une pression sur sa tête pour que sa bouche soit juste au niveau de sa carotide, elle sentait les battements du cœur de Bella sur ces lèvres.

Elle accéléra les mouvements de ses doigts et quand Bella enfonça ses griffes dans son dos et qu'elle sentit son sexe se serrait autour de ses doigts elle ouvrit sa bouche et posa ses canine sur son cou. Elle fit une forte pression avant de se séparer de Bella qui n'était toujours pas remise de son dernier orgasme.

_« Alice ? »_

_« Deux minutes ma puce, laisse-moi deux minutes les temps que je me calme »_

_« J'ai cru que tu allais me mordre… »_

_« J'y ai cru aussi »_

_« Je te l'avais dit quand je jouis, j'ai envie que tu me mordes, plus que d'ordinaire. »_

_« Je sais, mais on attends, le temps de tout… »_

_« Oui, j'ai compris. Vient me rejoindre. »_

La vampire rejoignit sa belle dans le lit.

_« Alice, je viens d'y penser, je dois le dire à mon père. »_

_« Oui. »_

_« Je ne sais pas comment il va réagir. »_

_« Le plus important pour lui c'est que tu sois heureuse non ? »_

_« Oui mais disons qu'il vous en veut depuis que vous êtes partis. Il t'en veut à toi plus qu'aux autres. »_

_« Je m'en doute, je viendrais avec toi et je lui expliquerais. »_

_« Lui expliquer quoi ? »_

_« Qui nous sommes, et ce que tu vas devenir, et que je ne te laisserais plus jamais tomber. »_

_« Tout dire à mon père ? Il ne va jamais survivre à ça. Sa fille qui va devenir vampire. »_

_« T'inquiète pas , il est déjà plus au moins au courant pour notre nature. Il n' a tout simplement jamais eu de preuve pour qu'il y croie vraiment. »_

_« D'accord, mais on lui dira au dernier moment une fois tout le reste réglée. »_

_« C'est comme tu veux ma puce, mais maintenant repose toi. Les prochains jour seront longs. »_

Bella donna un léger baiser à Alice avant de se caler dans les bras protecteur de sa compagne.

_« Je t'aime plus que tout Alice »_

_« Moi aussi ma Bella. »_

_La fin arrive bientôt….Et je pense que c'est le dernier lemon de cette histoire._

_Une petite review ? Please ?_


	18. Chapter 18

Une semaine, 7jours, 168 heures, qu'Alice n'avait pas vu Bella, c'était long pour elle. Mais sa belle lui avait demandé quelques jours pour régler ses affaires, et la vampire respecter sa décision, mais elle avait du mal à rester loin d'elle. Encore deux heures et elle sera là. Dans ses bras. Ensuite elles prendront la route jusqu'à Forks, pour annoncer au père de Bella qu'elle allait la transformer en une buveuse de sang. Il restait 1h58 avant que sa compagne ne revienne, alors elle décida de s'allonger sur le canapé, pour essayer d'avoir une vision de ce qui va se passer ce soir avec Charlie. Mais rien ne vient en rapport avec leur futur discussion, juste elle et Bella, dans la clairière de Forks, entièrement nue, et totalement brillante…..

_« Magnifique…. »_

_« Qui est magnifique ? »_

Alice se releva d'un coup pour accueillir sa belle dans ses bras.

_« C'est toi qui est magnifique, qu'est-ce que tu m'as manquée ma puce. C'était long. »_

_« Alice tu exagères, une seule petite semaine, ce n'est pas la mer à boire. »_

_« Tu te rends compte que j'ai passée 168heures sans toi. »_

_« Et tu te rends compte que moi j'ai passée 5ans sans toi ! »_

Répondit sèchement Bella. Alice retiens le bras de Bella quand celle-ci voulut se détacher d'elle.

_« Que se passe-t-il Bella ? »_

_« Rien, excuse-moi, je suis fatiguée et je suis angoissée pour ce soir. »_

_« Je comprends, mais ne t'inquiète pas ça va bien se passer. »_

_« Oui. »_

Après cinq minutes à se câliner et s'embrasser, Alice annonça qu'il était temps de partir. Elles montèrent dans la voiture d'Alice, et se mirent en route.

_« Tu as prévenu ton père ? »_

_« Oui, je lui dit que j'arrivais ce soir et que je venais accompagner… »_

_« Et ? Qu'a-t-il dit ? »_

_« Il a dit et je te cite « __**Je sais, et je l'attends de pied ferme**__. » Et il a raccroché. »_

_« Merde….Il est au courant tu crois ? Il sait que c'est moi qui viens avec toi ? »_

_« Je pense »_

_« Comment ? »_

_« Alex et Leah ont dû lui parler. »_

_« Merde… »_

_« Alice quoi qu'il arrive, quoi qu'il dise, je te choisirais toi, ça toujours était toi. »_

_« Oh Bella…. »._

_« On arrive déjà ? »_

_« Oui, j'ai toujours roulée très vite »_

A peine le moteur éteint que Charlie sortait de sa maison et avança vers eux. Il lança un regard noir vers Alice et prit sa fille dans ses bras.

_« Tu m'as tellement manqué ma chérie »_

_« Toi aussi papa. »_

_« Allons à l'intérieur, ça va être une longue soirée. »_

Une fois à l'intérieur, Charlie se retourna vers les filles.

_« Bella ta chambre est prête j'ai changé tes draps, et toi Alice je t'ai préparer le canapé, tu dormiras en bas.. »_

_« Papa ! »_

_« Bella, tu ne dormiras dans le même lit que cette femme sous mon toit, est-ce bien clair ? Vous pouvez aller vous rafraîchir dans la salle de bain, vous avez dix minutes. »_

_« Merci Charlie_ »

Alice attrapa le bras de Bella et monta rapidement les escalier et rentra dans la chambre.

_« J'y crois pas. Comment ose-t-il te faire dormir dans le canapé. »_

_« Laisse tomber Bella, je vais dormir en bas, ce n'est pas grave. »_

_« Il n'a pas à être aussi….. »_

_« Chut on a dix minutes au tant en profiter. »_

La vampire l'embrassa tendrement au début, mais entre c'est deux là ça devient très vite chauffée comme toujours.

_« Je vous attends »_

Cria Charlie du bas d'escalier. Alice et Bella poussèrent un long soupir.

_« C'est dommage, j'aurais bien voulu que tu me fasse l'amour dans mon lit d'avant »_

_« Non merci. »_

_« Pourquoi ? »_

_« Edward y a dormit donc non. »_

_« Quand vous êtes partis, je me suis racheter un nouveau lit, il n'y a eu personne dedans a part moi. Et je pensais toujours à toi, mes mains ont glissées parfois…»_

_« Mhhhm… »_

_« SI VOUS NE DESCENDEZ PAS JE VIENS VOUS CHERCHER ! »_

En se dirigeant vers le rez-de-chaussée, Alice et Bella savait que ça allait être une longue soirée.

_« Enfin ! Vous avez mis du temps. »_

_« Papa, je ne suis plus une gamine, je suis une adulte. »_

_« Tu es et tu resteras ma petite fille. Et tu respecteras mes règles. »_

_« Dis-moi tu es comme ça parce que je sors avec une fille ou parce que c'est Alice ? »_

_« Parce que c'est Alice. Maintenant on va aller s'assoir et discuter. »_

Charlie s'assit dans le canapé en plein milieu sachant qu'il ne reste que deux fauteuil, donc les filles ne devrais pas s'assoir ensemble mais a l'opposer l'une de l'autre. Mais c'était sans compter sur l'entêtement de sa fille qui laissa Alice s'assoir, pour ensuite prendre place sur l'accoudoir du même fauteuil que sa petite amie et lui prend même la main pour lier leur doigts et les mettre bien en évidence pour que Charlie le voit. Elle regarda son père avec défis de dire quelque chose, il savait que s'il disait quelque chose sa fille prendra la fuite. Donc il ne dit rien. Alice prit la parole en premier.

_« Monsieur Swan, je voudrais que vous sachiez que j'aime sincèrement votre fille. Que je regretterais toute ma vie de l'avoir abandonner pendant 5 ans, je passerais ma vie entière à me faire pardonner, et à la rendre heureuse. Je ne peux imaginer ma vie sans elle, elle est tout pour moi. »_

_« Donc si tu ne pas vivre sans elle, tu vas la transformer en un être comme toi ? »_

Alice se figea et Bella deviens toute blanche. Elles se regardèrent toutes les deux en se demandant comment était-il au courant.

_« Hé oui, je suis au courant, je ne suis pas aussi idiot… »_

_**Désolée d'être si en retard, mais l'envie d'écrire n'est plus trop au rendez-vous. Mille fois désolée.**_


	19. Chapter 19

Je sais j'ai un énorme retard sur cette fic. Mais je n'avais plus aucune motivation pour la finir. Mais j'en ai trouvé, enfin ma compagne m'en a donner. Donc je fais la finir. Je ne promets une publication régulière, mais je vais faire mon possible.

Charlie s'assit dans le canapé en plein milieu sachant qu'il ne reste que deux fauteuil, donc les filles ne devrais pas s'assoir ensemble mais a l'opposer l'une de l'autre. Mais c'était sans compter sur l'entêtement de sa fille qui laissa Alice s'assoir, pour ensuite prendre place sur l'accoudoir du même fauteuil que sa petite amie et lui prend même la main pour lier leur doigts et les mettre bien en évidence pour que Charlie le voit. Elle regarda son père avec défis de dire quelque chose, il savait que s'il disait quelque chose sa fille prendra la fuite. Donc il ne dit rien. Alice prit la parole en premier.

_« Monsieur Swan, je voudrais que vous sachiez que j'aime sincèrement votre fille. Que je regretterais toute ma vie de l'avoir abandonner pendant 5 ans, je passerais ma vie entière à me faire pardonner, et à la rendre heureuse. Je ne peux imaginer ma vie sans elle, elle est tout pour moi. »_

_« Donc si tu ne pas vivre sans elle, tu vas la transformer en un être comme toi ? »_

Alice se figea et Bella deviens toute blanche. Elles se regardèrent toutes les deux en se demandant comment était-il au courant.

_« Hé oui, je suis au courant, je ne suis pas aussi idiot… »_

_« Comment ? »_

_« Bella, je suis ami avec les Black depuis combien de temps ? Depuis toujours. J'ai entendu toute ses histoires sur les Quilleute et les sangs froids. J'ai vu les changements dans la réserve depuis l'arrivée des Cullen. Et ta famille Alice, les mêmes yeux, la peau très blanche. On ne vous voyait pas des qu'il y avait un rayon de soleil. J'ai toujours su, mais j'ai rien dit. Je suis vieux et discret mais pas idiot. »_

_« Pourquoi vous n'avez jamais rien dit ? »_

_« Tout simplement parce que ton père était mon ami. Carlisle est quelqu'un de respectable. »_

_« D'accord papa, mais dit moi dans ce cas pourquoi tu as accepté Edward mais pas Alice. »_

_« Pourquoi ? Parce qu'elle t'a fait souffrir. Tu ne mangeais plus. Tu ne parlais plus. Tu ne vivais plus Bella. Quand j'ai compris que ce n'était Edward qui te manquais mais Alice, j'ai voulu vous te retrouver et te faire payer car tu as fait souffrir ma petite fille. Et maintenant tu oses venir me dire que tu veux la transformer en vampire. Et vous croyez toutes les deux que je vais approuver ça. »_

Au fur et à mesure que Charlie parlait, sa voix se faisait de plus en plus forte, de plus en plus menaçante. Bella ne craignait pas pour la vie d'Alice car elle savait qu'elle ne risquait rien grâce à sa condition. Mais elle avait peur que son père lui fasse faire un choix. Bien sûr le choix est déjà fait mais elle ne voulait pas renoncer à son père.

_« Papa, Alice et moi nous avons discutée de ça et je lui ai pardonnée. J'ai compris pourquoi elle avait ça. C'est du passée et je suis venu non pas pour ressasser le passée mais pour parler de l'avenir, l'avenir que je veux avec la femme que j'aime. Je veux passer l'éternité avec elle. Que tu sois d'accord ou pas, ça ne changeras pas. C'est elle que j'ai choisis et j'aimerais avoir mon père à mes côtés. »_

Bella regarda son père avec les larmes aux yeux, elle espérait que son père puisse comprendre et accepter son choix. Alice avait la tête baissée. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire pour se faire pardonner Charlie. Et l'idée lui vint alors que Charlie se leva pour aller faire quelques sandwichs.

_« Je vais aller parler avec ton père. Seul à seule. Je vais lui expliquer. »_

_« D'accord. Je t'aime Alice »_

_« Je t'aime Bella. »_

Alice se dirigea vers la cuisine après avoir embrassé la brune. Elle retrouver Charlie appuyer sur le plan de cuisine.

_« Mr Swan ? »_

_« Pourquoi es-tu partie Alice ? Pourquoi l'as-tu fais souffrir ? »_

_« Croyez-moi, mais je ne voulais pas la faire souffrir. Après l'histoire avec James et ses copains. Edward avait pensé que Bella serait mieux sans nous. Qu'elle pourrait vivre une vie normale sans toute une famille de vampire. J'ai refusé de partir je ne connaissais Bella que depuis quelques mois mais je n'imaginer déjà plus ma vie sans elle. Bella m'as manqué, plus que vous pouvez l'imaginer, c'est comme si j'étais morte à l'intérieur je ne ressentais plus rien je n'avais plus envie de rien. Je voyais sans cesse Bella, tout me rappeler elle, une odeur, un mot, un bruit. Tout. J'ai cru devenir folle. Vous savez nous les vampires ne dormons pas alors imaginer 5 ans de votre vie à ne penser qu'a une seule personne sans jamais pouvoir s'arrêter, sans jamais avoir de repos. »_

_« Je pensais que tu étais avec Jasper. »_

_« Oui, nous étions en couple, mais mes sentiments pour Bella était tellement fort que tout le monde s'en ai rendu compte. On a rompu et il est parti ainsi que Edward. Il ne supporter pas d'entendre mes pensées. »_

_« Entendre tes pensées ? »_

_« Oui, nous avons un don Edward peut lire dans les pensée des gens, Jasper ressent les émotions des autres et peut les contrôler. Et moi je vois l'avenir. »_

_« Si tu vois l'avenir pourquoi n'es-tu pas revenu ? »_

_« Car je ne voyais rien, tout ce qui concerner Bella n'était que brouillard. Je pense qu'inconsciemment elle me bloquait. J'ai cherché Bella pendant des mois, sans succès jusqu'au jour où je l'ai trouvé. Rosalie, Emmett et moi on s'est inscrit à Fac et nous avons renoué. J'avais espoir que Bella me pardonne, même si on devait rester amie, je l'aurais eu à nouveau dans ma vie et ça me suffisait. Mais elle m'aime et je l'aime alors ne lui faites pas choisir entre nous deux car ça briserais son cœur. Charlie je ne quitterais plus jamais votre fille, le mal que vous avez eu en voyant Bella malheureuse mes parents l'ont vécu aussi. Et plus jamais, je ne referais ça. Je l'aime et elle m'aime donc je ne laisserais plus ma chance passée. »_

Charlie fixait Alice dans les yeux, et il voyait toute la douleur et l'amour. Il décida de laisser une chance au vampire.

_« Tu ne m'as pas dit tout ça. »_

_« Bella… »_

_« Je vais me coucher les filles. Alice Je te laisse une chance, mais c'est la dernière compris. Si tu lui fais du mal, je te briserais Alice Cullen, mais je ne te ferais sans doute aucun mal…. »_

_« C'est promis Charlie »_

Bella rejoignit sa petite amie et la pris dans ses bras.

_« Si tu lui donne une chance, ça veut dire qu'on peut dormir ensemble dans ma chambre ? »_

_« Ne pousse pas ta chance Isabella Swan »_

Charlie quitta la cuisine en entendant les rires des deux jeunes filles. Bella était heureuse que son père accepte Alice et la vampire était heureuse d'avoir une seconde chance non seulement avec Charlie mais avec Bella. Dans un élan de joie elle souleva Bella et l'a fit assoir sur le comptoir avant de prendre possession des lèvres de sa copine avec fougue.


	20. Chapter 20

_« Si tu lui donne une chance, ça veut dire qu'on peut dormir ensemble dans ma chambre ? »_

_« Ne pousse pas ta chance Isabella Swan »_

_Charlie quitta la cuisine en entendant les rires des deux jeunes filles. Bella était heureuse que son père accepte Alice et le vampire était heureuse d'avoir une seconde chance non seulement avec Charlie mais avec Bella. Dans un élan de joie elle souleva Bella et l'a fit assoir sur le comptoir avant de prendre possession des lèvres de sa copine avec fougue_.

Alors que les mains de Bella se fièrent de plus en plus baladeuse, Alice essaya de couper court à leur échange.

_« Bella, arrête….ton père…oh mon dieu…ne t'arrêtes pas. »_

La bouche Bella a glissait le long du cou de la vampire, elle alternait embrasser et léchait le cou de sa compagne. Les mains de l'humaine se retrouvèrent en dessous du soutient gorge de sa vampire. Elle commençait à faire de petite pression sur la poitrine. Alice dans un éclair de lucidité, se sépara de sa copine en une vitesse surhumaine pour se retrouver contre le mur à l'extrémité de sa tentation.

_« Mon cœur, ton père peux redescendre à tout moment. »_

_« Moi qui pensait qu'avoir l'ouïe fine pouvait nous servir. »_

_« Pas quand je suis comme ça dans tes bras. Je ne peux penser a rien d'autre qu'à toi, toi et tes gémissements, ta peau si douce, et ton odeur…..humm »_

_« Alice s'il te plaît, on peut être silencieuse, et rapide. J'en ai envie. »_

_« Bella, ton père vient de me donner une deuxième chance. Je ne veux pas la gâcher. Mais on aura toute l'éternité pour faire l'amour. »_

_« Très bien. Allons faire ton lit. »_

Bella et Alice préparèrent donc le canapé pour la belle vampire même si elles savaient toute les deux qu'Alice n'avait pas besoin de dormir mais elle pourrait se mettre à l'aise pour regarder la télé durant la nuit.

_« Voilà c'est prêt. Mais tu sais que mon lit en plus confortable. »_

_« Je sais mais je veux prouver à Charlie qu'il peut avoir confiance en moi. »_

Décidée à faire changer d'avis sa copine, Bella posait sa main sur la nuque d'Alice, et l'attira vers elle pour un baiser fougueux. Sa deuxième main se dirigea vers les fesses de sa compagne et les pressa.

« Tu es une diablesse Isabella Swan »

« Es-tu n'as encore rien vu. »

La jeune brune partit en faisant un clin d'œil et balança ses hanches dans un déhanché bien prononcé.

Bella arriva dans sa chambre avec un sourire machiavélique sur le visage, elle ne voulait pas passer la nuit sans les bras de sa vampire autour d'elle. Alors elle se déshabilla entièrement et rentra dans son lit. Elle glissa sa main le long de son corps jusqu'à arriver à son intimité, qu'elle commença à caresser en gémissant et murmurant le prénom de sa compagne. Il n'a pas fallu longtemps avant qu'elle sente ses bras être mis au-dessus de sa tête et de sentir un corps froid contre le sien.

_« Tu es vraiment vilaine Bella, très très vilaine. »_

_« Punis-moi alors. »_

_« Oui, je vais t'attacher et repartir au salon pour te punir de me torturer comme ça »_

_« Alice, je t'en prie reste ici, et tu partiras avant que mon père ne se lève. Je veux dormir dans tes bras »_

_« Je ne suis pas sûr de te laisser dormir »_

_« Ça me va aussi. »_

Alice prit possession des lèvres de Bella avec passion. Ne quittant ses lèvres juste pour permettre à Bella de reprendre son souffle. Elle fit glisser sa bouche doucement jusqu'à son cou qu'elle embrasse tendrement puis continue à descendre jusqu'aux seins de sa belle qu'elle effleure. Sa langue taquine le téton dressé avant de descendre encore sur le ventre .Elle y prodigue quelques mordillements aux effets immédiats sur Bella qui se mit à se trémousser.

La vampire huma l'odeur d'excitation de Bella, odeur qui l'a rend complètement folle et qui l'as fait perdre tous ses moyens. Alice commença à alterner de petit coup de langue et baisers sur le mont de plaisir de sa compagne. Au bout de quelques minutes de ce traitement, le bassin de Bella fit parcouru de mouvements incontrôlables. Alice sentit monter la jouissance de son humaine et redoubla d'énergie dans ses caresses. Les coups de langues se firent plus rapides, plus forts. Sa langue s'insinue à l'intérieur. Il n'en fallut pas plus à Bella pour jouir enfin en de longs gémissements accompagnant les tensions qui se propagent dans son corps.  
Après quelques instants de repos, permettant à Bella de reprendre ses esprits, Alice remonta son visage vers elle, pour l'embrasser tendrement, Bella se gouta sur la langue de sa vampire et ne peux retenir un énième gémissement.

_« Je t'aime Alice »_

_« Je t'aime aussi ma petite diablesse. »_

_« Reste avec moi cette nuit. »_

_« Je ne vais pas te quitter alors que je viens de te faire l'amour. »_

Bella s'installa dans les bras de la femme qu'elle aime et ne mit pas longtemps avant de s'endormir.


End file.
